10 days before the wedding
by kikkie
Summary: Takeda and Jacqui are getting married, well they already are married but they are getting married again! Watch these two be wed in holy matrimony after a series of chaotic events leading to their special day. Along the way we learn a few dark secrets about them as well ;) R18 for language, dark humor, hardcore sex and drugs. (Bad summary, I know)
1. Takeda and Jacqui

"No…" Jacqui muttered. She, Takeda, Cassie and Jin were standing in Jax's home when Cassie came up with this wild idea of going to this party in the middle of downtown.

"Why not?" Cassie asked her best friend, the four young adults were in Jacqui room because her dad was down stairs and, long story short, Jacqui was grounded for doing something very stupid, which was Cassie fault.

"Maybe because of that PRANK we did on your mom." Jacqui said. "I am 20 years old (sorry if I got her age wrong) and my father is grounding me. I am not allowed to leave the house until this punishment is over."

"But this party is going to be a blow-out!" Cassie said. "We could met some cut guys." Cassie said, making Takeda glare at her.

"You do know that Takeda and I are dating right?" Jacqui asked Cassie, the blonde girl nods her head.

"I didn't say you have to sleep with them." Cassie said, making Takeda roll his eyes because he knew welly that Cassie was high. It the reason why they were in her room. Two hours earlier someone had slipped some sort of pill in one of Cassie drinks, now she acts as if she is high. Takeda, being a gentlemen, took Cassie straight to Jacqui house, along the way he dragged Jin with him.

"I worry about you." Jacqui said as she grabs her friend by the arm then drags to her bed, she then lays Cassie on top of her mattress. "Don't puke on my bed this time."

"I will try not to…" Cassie said before knocking out. Jacqui rolled her eyes then looks over to Takeda.

"Thank you for bringing her here, last time this happened I found her about to strip naked and jump into the office fountain." Jacqui said as she looks down to the floor in shame. "That was a dark day at the office."

"What was this party she was talking about?" Takeda asked her.

"It's an office party the army throws every years to celebrate the many victories we have. Personally, it's an excuse to get drunk and not worry about destroying anything in the office on purpose." Jacqui says as she starts to remove Cassie boots and guns off her body.

"Why don't you want to go?" Takeda asked. Jacqui looks down to the ground with a blush hint of sadness.

"I rather not talk about it, look I need to do some chores. Will see you tomorrow?" She asked Takeda, he leans in and kisses gently on the lips.

"My clan needs me, I will be leaving this afternoon." Takeda tells her, making her look down to the ground again with sadden eyes.

"I wish…I could come with you." Jacqui said.

"You know you can join whenever you want, why not just come with me now." Takeda asked. "I want you and I to live under the same roof, as a **HUSBAND** don't you think I deserve that?"

"You do, but you know I can't leave my dad now, my mom is sick and he needs help with the Tabaco farm (Jax owns a farm but I don't what kind of farm it is). I'll tell him when the season over, which is about three weeks." Jacqui said.

"You should have told him sooner." Takeda says.

"I know…it's just…I can't bring myself to tell him that I am married yet." Jacqui said. "But I will!"

"You better…" Takeda says as he grabs her by her waist then pulls her body close to his. "As hot as it is to sneak around the house, I prefer you and I have a place all to ourselves." Takeda says, he then leans forward and begins to whisper. "Just you and I, alone, naked, in front of the fire, making passionate love all night long."

"Oh…" Jacqui moaned, she could feel the heat in her stomach boil at the thought. It was making her extremely horny. "We should add in the whip for a bonus." She says to him as she winks at him. Before Takeda could responded Jin, who was still in the room, clears his throat.

"Takeda we must be leaving." He says. Making the tiny solider in Takeda pants lye back down into its originally position. Takeda nods before kissing his wife goodbye, he then walks over to her bedroom window and jumps out of it, behind him was Jin. Jacqui smiles as she starts to get some dirty ideas in her mind.

(Shirai Ryu Clan)

It was late at night when Takeda returned home. He drops his bags on his floor then lies down on his bed takes a long deep breathe. It was almost night time and Takeda had to make himself dinner before seeing his father. He gets up from his bed then walks out of it and heads to the kitchen to find some food. But before he could even reach his fridge he his cell phone beeped. He digs into his pocket and saw that Jacqui had sent him a text:

J: u home?

T: yea, I made it before the sun went down.

J: oh, so it's not night time yet?

T: no y u ask?

J: just curios. I will text you later, night-night ninja hung.

T: night coco puffs.

Takeda texted before he puts his phone away. He then starts to look through his fridge for food. Takeda lived in a two story house (I will explain why) that was reside in the west side of the village, he was by the river banks of the clan. His home didn't have much furniture but it was livable for him at the moment, he didn't want to decorate or anything because he wanted Jacqui to decorate the house. He grabs an apple from his fridge, he then takes a bite out of it. As he ate he walks over to his living room and hops onto his couch and begins to read some materials he brought back from America. One of them being a book called 50 shades of grey, a book Cassie thought he should read, so far he was wondering why he let Cassie talk him into buying this book. He was also wondering if he should buy Jacqui some chocolates when he goes back to America.

"TAKEDA!" Takeda father, Kenshi, voice shouted in Takeda mind, making the young man choke on his apply. If there was one thing he hate about his powers it was that he could not think to himself without being interrupted by his dad.

"Yes?" Takeda asked.

"First, what are you reading?"

"American porn."

"Disgusting, but that is not what I am calling you for." Kenshi said. "Your master want's you to come to the temple."

"Now?" Takeda asked.

"Yes now, also, Linyaw is at the temple as well." Kenshi said, making Takeda grown in annoyance because he knew exactly why his master wanted him at the temple. Linyaw was the village beauty and Takeda stalker, even though no one else saw that but Takeda and Kenshi. Kenshi was also the only person in Takeda village that knew he was married. Takeda wanted to surprise Scorpion with the news of Jacqui joining the clan, he knew that it would thrill the old man know that a warrior like Jacqui would be part of the clan.

"Tell Scorpion that I will be there." Takeda said before hoping off his couch and walking over to the front door. The young man walks over to the temple, along the way he was greeted by many smiles and happy villagers. When he got to the temple he was greeted by Linyaw and Scorpion. Linyaw was 19 year old with clear milky skin and red lips with pitch black hair and sky blue colored eyes. She had a very thin body and always wore a yellow flower pink designed kimono. Takeda and her do not have a good history together.

"Hello Takeda, how was America?" Linyaw asked.

"Good, I shall be returning in a week." Takeda said as he looks over to Scorpion. "Why have you called me?" Takeda asked.

"The young ones have been invited to a Halloween event being held in Los Angelinos that will be happening next week. I want you to go with them and make sure they stay safe. And have fun." Scorpion said.

"Is this the Halloween convention?" Takeda asked. Scorpion nods his head.

"Also Linyaw will be going with you." Scorpion said, making Takeda eyes widen in shock and fear.

"No, I can handle the kids." Takeda said, making Linyaw look at him worried.

"What?"

"Takeda, Linyaw has been one of the care takers for the orphanage and she has been helping the village greatly. She deserves to go to America." Scorpion said. "That is finally."

"Fuck…" Takeda thought, making his father look at him, or morally turn his head in Takeda direction. Takeda sighs then bows to his master before walking out of the temple, with his father following behind him. Once out of the temple Kenshi looks at his son to ask.

"You should have argued a bit more." Kenshi said.

"Unlike you I have respect for my master." Takeda said. "I hate Linyaw…" Takeda said as the memories of his pre-teen years started to slowly flow back into his brain. Especially the ones with Linyaw always making fun of Takeda because his voice kept going from high to low.

"Linyaw seemed to have made your life as a teenager a living hell." Kenshi says as he sees his son memories.

"I know, why does she like me now?" Takeda asked.

"Because you are a great ninja with power and looks, all women love that." Kenshi said. "Well, some women, I know for a fact Jacqui didn't say I do for those reasons."

"Oh god Jacqui, she will kill me if she sees Linyaw." Takeda said. "Oh god…" Takeda moaned in worry. Before his father could respond Takeda phone started to beep. He digs into his pocket and saw that he received a texted message from Jacqui.

J: hey, you alone?

Takeda saw this text and looked at his father. He was standing in front of his house. He tells his father goodnight then enters his house. He walks over to his couch and falls on top of it, laying his body down in a relaxing pose before texting his wife back.

T: yea, it's 2am where you are, why are you still awake?

J: Cassie and I went to this after midnight sale thingy. I am going to go to bed now but I wanted to show you something before I did.

T: Oh, show me.

A few second after he sent her his text, Jacqui sent him a picture of her in white lingerie corset that had black rose patterns.

"Oh my god…" Takeda moaned as his pants started to get tighter.

T: Y u do this to me?

J: Just giving you a taste of what you left in America.

T: yea…

J: is something wrong?

T: remember our plans to go to the Halloween party next week

J: yea?

T: I may have to cancel.

J: O.O Y!?

T: Linyaw will be coming to America with me

J: oh no…not her…

T: I will call you tomorrow and tell you the detail, night babe.

J: Night 3

(Jacqui and Cassie, HQ)

"Ugh…" Cassie moaned in pain, last night she and Jacqui went shopping from 12am to 4am. A big mistake for the two girls because they were tired beyond words.

"I regret nothing." Jacqui moaned as she looks at her phone. "I got some cute boots."

"The purple ones?" Cassie asked.

"The brown ones." Jacqui said, she then yanks her left leg up onto the table, showing Cassie her knee high grey boots that went well with her uniform.

"Nice!" Cassie says as she examines her best friend boots. Before she could say anything a bunch of Cassie and Jacqui co-workers (or morally lower ranking officers who think they are the shit because they have rich and high power parents) came by, much to the girls displeasure.

"Well if it isn't the other dimension sisters, what new and exciting things have happened to you today?" One of the guys said. Jacqui rolls her eyes as Cassie looks over to them.

"Not now David, I am not in the mood to kick some one ass." Cassie said. David and his buddies chuckle at her comment before looking over to Jacqui.

"So Jacqui, how those male hormones shots treating you." David asked, making Jacqui glare at the man.

"Go away…" Jacqui tells David but all he did was chuckle.

"Careful Jacqui, you may produce a lot of male testerone, even grow a beard."

"Away." Jacqui warned.

"Awww, did I hurt the **she-male** feelings?" David said, causing Jacqui to bang the table with her fist before she stood up. She grabs him by the collar then slams his body against the table she and Cassie were sitting at.

"Now you listen here you limp dick-ass kissing- womanizing-JACQUI!" Cassie shouted as she declaws Jacqui from David neck. Once she had freed her bestie from David she drags Jacqui to the girl's bathroom. Once inside she forces Jacqui to sit on the sink tile.

"Jacqui…I understand that you are pissed off, but you know what David could do to you if you pissed him off too far." Cassie said.

"I hate him…I want to punch his balls into his stomach!" Jacqui shouted before jumping down from the sink then proceeds to kick a stall door.

"Is that possible?" Cassie asked herself.

"I LOOK LIKE A GIRL DAMMIT!" Jacqui shouted before punching the stall door again, but this time she caused it to fall off its handle, she then proceeded to kick the toilet in front of her, breaking the white toilet into little pieces in the process. Jacqui may not have any powers but she did have super strength like no human.

"Oh, is that rumor still going around?" Cassie asked. Jacqui nods her head.

"Do I really look like a teenage boy?" Jacqui asked Cassie.

"Uh…" Cassie said, making Jacqui eyes widen in shock. She the proceeds to kick the stall wall with all her might, making it break from its nailed in position.

"Oh my god I look like a man!" Jacqui shouted.

"You do not look like a man, you dress like one but you don't look like one." Cassie said.

"Thanks…" Jacqui said. Cassie rolled her eyes then walks over to Jacqui, she then moves her towards the mirror.

"Look at what you are wearing." Cassie said, Jacqui looks at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a brown hoodie that went over her with black baggy jeans that hanged off the side of her boots. She wore no make-up and her hair was in its normal plaited hair. As she stared into the mirror she realized something:

"I really do look like a guy…" Jacqui said. "In fact I look like my cousin Ray-Ray."

"I'm sorry to open your eyes like this Jacqui." Cassie said. "But I don't like to see you like this. You're a very pretty woman and I personally feel that you should show it more."

"I don't know how." Jacqui said, making Cassie smile ear to ear.

"And that is why we are besties! I am going to give you a full make over!" Cassie said. Jacqui looks at her as if she had lost her mind, she then realized:

"You have been waiting for this moment haven't you?" She asked, Cassie nods her head before grabbing her best friend by the hand then drags her out the bathroom.

(A week later)

Takeda, Linyaw and 12 screaming happy children were at the Los Angelis airport station. It was late at night so there weren't that many people in the area. Takeda was the first to get out the airplane, as he exits he saw Cassie and Sonya. He walks over to them but not before he **bumps into a woman** along the way. After apologizing he continues his walk over to Cassie.

"Hey!" Takeda said. "Um…where's Jacqui, shouldn't she be here?" he asked. Sonya looks to the ground and mumbles something that Takeda could not here while Cassie face palm herself. She then points to a female that Takeda had bumped into. The figure walks up to them.

"Do I know you?" Takeda asked the woman.

"It's me." The woman spoke. Takeda eyes widen as he realized that very second:

"Jacqui?" Takeda asked. "Oh my god I didn't even recognized you!" Takeda says as he looks at Jacqui, instead of her normal day to day man-ish look she actually looked like a girl. She was wearing a long sleeve purple wrapped dress with black flats. Her breads had been comp out for now her hair was down to her shoulders and she had on red lipstick.

"Thanks…" Jacqui said as she folds her arms and begin to glare at her husband. Takeda just shrugs his shoulders as he looks over to Cassie.

"Uh…the kids are coming." Takeda said. Sonya nods her head as she and Cassie walk over to the docks to greet the children, leaving Takeda and Jacqui alone. Takeda looks over to Jacqui.

"I am so sorry." Takeda said.

"It's alright." Jacqui said as she scratches her head. "How was the trip?"

"Tiring, taking care of 12 kids is difficult, how is work?" Takeda asked.

"Tiring when you have jerks for wo-workers." Jacqui said, making her smile a little. Takeda looks around to see if anyone was near, when he saw Cassie and Sonya disappear behind a pillar he kisses Jacqui on the lips. After a few seconds the two separate, leaving a smile on both their faces.

"You know…that picture you sent me a week ago…" Takeda said. "The corset."

"Yes?"

"You still have it right?" Takeda asked her, but before she answer Cassie and Sonya came back in their direction with 12 kids and a Linyaw with them. Jacqui looks in the kid's direction and smiled:

"Hello kids!" Jacqui said. "Welcome to Los Angelis! We are so existed to be having you here to celebrate a tradition we hold every year." She said. "Can you guys what that is?"

"HALLOWEEN!" The kids shouted, Jacqui smiles.

"Yep, you all have been invited to the Halloween bash the US army has with their families." Jacqui spoke, as she talked Takeda could not help but to stare at her with a smile on his face. It was so obvious that Linyaw notice it right away. When Jacqui was done talking she picked up a toddler then lead the kids out to the parking lot where there were limo's waiting for the kids.

 _ **Kikkie: I am so glad to be working on another Mortal Kombat story! I feel that my last one didn't really make the cut, anyway this is the Remake/spinoff to the story, I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if you want more chapters. Thank you again for reading!**_


	2. Party time!

"Happy Halloween!" Cassie shouted as she barges into Jax house wearing a blue dress that had a white retro aprons wrapped around her waist, it was a weird costume with black and white stripe tights underneath her dress. Jax rolls his eyes as Vera chuckles.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Vera asked.

"Little red riding hood's mother and grandmother." Cassie said as she walks over to Vera, who was sitting at the couch of her living room watching TV. Cassie walks over to Vera and hugs her. "How are you Aunt Vera?"

"I am doing fine dear, Doctor says it wasn't too serious." Vera said. "I am a little sad that I can't go to the party though." Vera said.

"Oh don't worry, I will bring you back a goody bag." Cassie said. Jacqui enters the room wearing a red riding hood costume that went to 5 inches below her knees. She was wearing a red corset looking top with her hood hanging below her thighs. She wore black boots with her costume.

"Let's go mom." Jacqui said, making both Cassie and Vera look at her. "I little red mom." Jacqui said, making the two smile at her. Jacqui looks at her dad. "Since my punishment is over I will be spending the night at Cassie place." Jacqui said.

"What makes you think your punishment is over?" Jax asked his daughter.

"Because you said a week and the week is over. Bye!" Jacqui said as she walks out of the room, Cassie gives Vera another hug before running out of the room. Jax looks out the kitchen window and saw his daughter and Cassie run into Cassie truck. Once the two were inside and off his lawn he goes into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. Vera looks over to her husband to ask:

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Sonya."

"Why?"

"Because Sonya installed a tracking device into Cassie cell phone." He says, making Vera stare at him.

"Are you serious? You don't trust her?" Vera asked.

"Of course NOT, Jacqui is best friends with Cassie, for all I know she propyl Morgan freeman mistress." Jax said, making Vera eyes roll.

"You're paranoid." She said, but that did not stop her husband from calling Sonya.

(Halloween bash)

Jacqui and Cassie had just pulled in to the parking lot of the Halloween bash that was being held in the gym of the army base. Cassie fixes her make-up as Jacqui comps her hair.

"So the party starts at 11, we will leave here by 10:30." Jacqui said, making Cassie nod her head. The two girls get out of the truck then make their way into the gym. When they entered they were greeted by loud childish music and kids dressed up as Disney and marvel characters. The gym was decorated like a 5 year old haunted house with Thomas the train stickers all over the wall, a bounce house in the corner of the room and a table covered in food. It took Jacqui a while but she found Takeda and Jin, the two were in the corner talking. When Jacqui approaches them she was stopped by Linyaw, who was wearing a yellow Kimono. Jacqui sighed as she continued to walk towards her friends. As she got closer she could hear Linyaw and Takeda speaking Japanese.

"Dakara Takeda wa, watashi ga kangae teta, sono harō, Ohaio-shū (So Takeda, I was think that, oh-) hello…uh…Jak?" Linyaw asked.

"Jacqui." Jacqui said as she walks up to Takeda. She gives him a hug the whispers into his ear:

"Were leaving at 10:30." She whispered before looking at Linyaw to say: "How is the party?"

"It is…interesting." Linyaw said as she tries to remember all the English words she had learned back in the village. "Very interesting, I see why you Americans are so big." Linyaw said, making Jacqui and Cassie look at her as if she had lost her mind. "BIG HEARTED! Linyaw shouted. "I see why Americans are so big hearted!"

"Yea…" Jacqui said, she then looks at Takeda for a few seconds before walking away from him. Takeda sighs as he looks at Linyaw. The young Shirai ryu sighs before looking at Takeda to say:

"Anata ga sono ishō o chakuyō shinakereba naranai riyū o watashi wa rikai shite imasen (I do not understand why you must wear that costume)." Linyaw said as she examines Takeda costume. Takeda was dressed up as the wolf form little red riding hood. His hair was covered in gel, making his long hair stick up like spikes. He had a brown dot on his nose and three lines on each cheeks to represent whiskers. He was wear a brown long sleeve shirt with dark brown pants that had a fake wolf tail hanging off his belt. Linyaw thought he looked ridiculous for agreeing to dress up as the wolf but Takeda finds it to be quite fun.

"It's for fun Linyaw, loosen up." Takeda tells her, he then looks at his wrist where his watch was. It was almost ten and Halloween for the kids was about to end. Takeda clears his throat before walking away from Linyaw and started to gather up the little ones. As he did this Cassie was talking to her mother, who was dressed as the wicked witch from the west, curtsy of Johnny. Cassie couldn't help but to smile and say:

"I'll get you my pretty! And your dog too!" Cassie said, this resulted in her mother smacking her across the back of her head.

"Don't act like a child, and your three hours late." Sonya said, making Cassie roll her eyes.

"Hey I decorated the place and help with the food delivery, I didn't need to be here to watch kids." Cassie said, making her mother look down to the ground.

"You use to like these events." Sonya said.

"I did, then you stop taking me." Cassie said. "Look I am going to spending the night at Jacqui place, don't wait up." Cassie tells her mother, she then walks away from the blonde woman. Once she was out of sight Sonya pulls out her cell phone and texted J:

S: she spending the night with you?

J: no, jac told me she was spending the night at your place!

S: I smell a rat…

J: Same.

(Hotel, 9:54 PM)

"Sate sate ninja no, beddo no tame no jikan. (Alright ninja's, time for bed!)" Takeda shouted as he grabs a little girl then helps her put of her Pj's. As he did this Linyaw was taking all the children bag of candy away. She even made one kid cry and run over to Takeda.

"Linyaw-chan wa hanarete watashi no okashi o torimashita! (Linyaw took my candy away)!" The child shouted as he cries and holds tightly onto Takeda leg. Takeda pats the sad child on the head before saying:

"Shinpaishinaide, anata wa ashita sore o torimodosudarou (Don't worry, you will get it back tomorrow)." Takeda said as he picks up the young one and gently lays him in his bed. "Purasu anata ga beddo no mae ni okashi o tabete wa ikenai, anata wa anata no karada no subete no satō to akumu o shutoku shimasu (Plus you shouldn't eat candy before bed, you will get nightmare with all the sugar in your body)." Takeda said. Linyaw watches Takeda kiss some of the kids on the forehead before walking out of their room and into his and hers. When he shuts the door Linyaw smiles.

"Anata wa totemo shinsetsude, amai, karera wa jibun jishindearu ka no yō ni, anata wa sorera no kodomo-tachi no chiryō shimasu (You are very kind and sweet, you treat those children as if they are your own)." She says with a smile on her face, Takeda ignores her though.

"Watakushiha ni shusseki suru tame ni bijinesu o motte, nokoshite oku hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa anata ga watashi o hitsuyō to suru baai wa chōdo watashiwoyonde, kesa anata ga hyōji sa remasu. (I must leave, I have business to attend to. I will see you this morning, if you need me just call me)." Takeda tell Linyaw, before she could say anything he walks out of the room quicker than a ninja on fire.

(Cassie Car, 10:15)

"Shit were late!" Cassie shouted as she drove on the long dark road that only had street lights lighting her way. Jin looks out of the passenger window and saw the city while Jacqui and Takeda were enjoying their time together.

"How long till we get to long beach?" Jin asked Cassie.

"45 minutes." Cassie said, making Jin glare at her.

"We miss it!" Jin said.

"No we won't, the party won't start till midnight, and by the time we get there we would have just missed the opening ceremony." Cassie said. "Jacqui, did you rent out the rooms like I asked.

"I got us a log house by ocean. So don't worry about losing control this year." Jacqui says, making Cassie nod her head.

"I intend to get so fucked up that I will forget who I am." Cassie said. "Plus I am dying for a good orgy party."

"Ew, I thought you stop doing that?" Jacqui asked.

"Nope, it's one of the two reasons why I go there." Cassie said, making Jacqui and Jin shiver. As the four young adults drive to long beach city for god knows what, Jax Brigges was holding a meeting in his house with Kenshi, Sonya, Johnny and Vera. The five parents (well four since Kenshi blind) was staring at a computer screen of a map with a moving red dot.

"Where are they going this late at night?" Sonya asked her friends, and Ex-husband.

"Long beach, is there another military base there?" Vera asked.

"There is but it is closed at the moment, Kenshi, ask you son what he is doing." Jax asked the make dressed in red.

"I cannot, Takeda and I can only talk if we are in a certain distance. That is not a thousand miles away." He said, he then turns his face towards Johnny direction before saying:

"But he knows what is going on, don't you Mister Cage." Kenshi said, the other parents looked at the man.

"Uh…I think Cassie might be going to a…illegal party." Johnny says as he looks down to his feet. Sonya glared dagger at Johnny.

"And how do you know about this?" She asked.

"Because I…told her about it." Johnny said. Sonya takes a deep breath then sighs before looking at Jax to say: "Sir, I request the usage of a helicopter."

"I'll come with you!" Jax said, Vera just face palm.

(Long Beach city night club party…or morally a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.)

"Party time!" Cassie shouted as she hops out of the car, when she did she rips the apron off her waist, reviling a leotard, she unbuttons the top part of her dress, showing off a black bra. Jin just face palms as Jacqui and Takeda and started to kiss and make out in the car, but they stopped when Cassie pushed the honk, making them stop. The two got out of the truck.

"Sorry." Jacqui said. Cassie nods her head. When Jacqui climbs out of the car Cassie pulls off her skirt, reviling a mini skirt underneath it. She then throws the extra layer of clothe into the truck.

"TO PARTY!" Cassie shouted as she takes Jacqui hand and drags her into a dark warehouse that looked abandon. She walks up to the entrances where a big muscle, six feet tall male was standing in front of the door. Cassie pulls out four cards that had a silver letter I on them. The male takes the cards and looks at each one of them. He examines it for a few minutes before nodding his head and walking aside to let the four in. Cassie cheers as she is the first to run inside. Cassie gasps as she and friends enter. It was a HUGE area that was dark with only neon color bighting the way. Cassie runs into the crow on people covered in neon paint. As the two walk they saw Cassie get on the stage on the west side of the warehouse, the stage was painting in Neon blue paint while its floor was purple, it had two men with squirt gun spraying people. Cassie being one of them, she was getting sprayed with orange and yellow paint. Making her glow as she starts to dance and grind on random men. Jacqui walks over to the food table, where there were beer, hamburgers, brownies and bowls filled with candy, weed and pills of different verity. Jacqui takes a handful of random pills and swallows them with a bottle of beer. Takeda was eating away at the brownies and drinking large amounts of heavy liquor. She look around the room and saw Jin talking to a bunch of guys while drinking some liquor. A guy in front of him was smoking a big joint, he hands Jin the joint and Jin takes it. He takes a puffy then passes to another person. Her attention then goes to Cassie. She was talking and hanging out with some people who looked to be around her age, in her hand was a blue neon stick and she was waving it in the air. After a few minutes of talking she and the group of people disappeared into another room. Jacqui smiles before taking a hamburger and started to nipple on it. After eating her food and dancing the pills started to kick in, making her feel a bit relax and a little light headed. She smiles and laughs as she walks over to the food table again. Her vision started to twist and turn, making it look the room was moving. She stands there for a few minutes, letting the drugs seep in. After a few seconds, she looks at her surroundings and saw Takeda walking up to her.

"You okay?" He asked her, she nods her head.

"Yea, that drugs are about to wear off." Jacqui said as she looks at Takeda. "I keep forgetting not to take them in a crowded area."

"I hope you stop taking them when we move to the clan." Takeda said as he kisses Jacqui. Jacqui and Takeda started to make their way to the other side of the warehouse. Jacqui sighed as exit the back of the warehouse where there were seven log houses in the back. Jacqui and Takeda make their way to the one in the middle. Once inside Takeda gasped at the room designed, it was designed like the sex chamber from fifty shades of grey, expect the silk sheets were green and there was a mini bar on the left side of the room. Jacqui face palms herself as she walks in.

"I requested a beach designed room, not 50 shades of fuck boy!" Jacqui shouted. "Ugh, I hate that asshole!" She shouted, but Takeda ignored her as he throws his body onto the bed, that turned out to be the water bed. Jacqui looks at her watch and sees that it is almost 3AM in the morning.

"I don't mind." Takeda said as he takes off his shirt, making Jacqui look from her watch to her husband. "When big old wolfy done with you will forget where you are." Jacqui smiles as she removes her cloak from around her neck.

"Are we going to do another role play thing?" Jacqui asked.

"Don't we do every year?" Takeda asked.

"Yea, but…could you not be a wolf, I am not into wolf." Jacqui said.

"How about the wood's man?" Takeda asked, making Jacqui nod her head. As she gets into character, she throws her cloak onto the floor, she then takes off her boots before hoping onto the bed. She crawls on top Takeda then leans down to kiss him on the lips. Jacqui was enjoying this moment…till it was ruined when they heard a beeping sound. Jacqui stops herself to looking at her cleavage, she sticks her thumb and index fingers down into her cleavage and pulls out Cassie **IPhone**. She looks at the caller ID and saw it was her father.

"Stay quite." Jacqui tells her husband. He nods his head as Jacqui stand her upper body up and sat down on Takeda crotch.

"Hello daddy." Jacqui spoke.

"Why are you on Cassie phone, where's Cassie?"

"Why are you calling Cassie?"

"Because I just wanted to know why my NIECE WAS GETTING DP BY A BUNCH OF STRANGERS!" Jax shouted through the phone, his voice was so loud Takeda thought Jacqui put the phone on speaker phone. Jacqui eyes widen as she jumps off Takeda and makes her way to the window if the log house, she gasped as she see's people running out the building.

"What are you doing?" Jacqui asked her father but she did not get a response, instead she heard a loud banging sound coming from the front door. Takeda eyes widen as he jumps off the bed. He looks at Jacqui to say:

"Can you hot-wire a car?" He asked.

"Why?" Jacqui asked.

"Because we moved to clan and never see your father again." Takeda said. Jacqui was about to answer but the door to the log house fell down with a loud bang, reviling a pissed off father that was holding a shot gun in one hand and a mini gun airsoft in the other. The color on both Takeda and Jacqui faded and disappeared till the two were nothing more but white ghost.

"We are going to die…" Jacqui said.

(7AM in the morning)

The sun was rising, the birds were chirpy, the flower were waking up from their naps and four young adult were sitting on the porch of what use to be a party warehouse that they go to every year, till Jax's burned it to the ground. The four adults were getting lecture by their parents (Expect Jin).

"I thought I raised you better!?" Sonya shouted at her daughter, who at the moment, was wrapped in a blanket because her clothes were lost in the torching of the building.

"To be honest you never raised me at all." Cassie said, making Sonya walks up to her and slap her across the face. Cassie rubs her cheeks but does not cry, Jacqui looks down to the ground then back at her father. She glared at the man with anger.

"I cannot believe you don't trust me." Jacqui said.

"This is why." Jax said as he points to the destroyed building. Jacqui sighs as she stands up from her sitting point.

"No this is not why." Jacqui started, she then points to the burned building. "THIS, is why I don't tell you anything." Jacqui said. "Did you really have to burn the place down to the ground?"

"Do not change the subject." Sonya tells Jacqui. "You four will be put on suspension when we get back to HQ."

"What!?" Cassie shouted. "But we didn't do anything!"

"You were indulging in illegal drugs and you were participating in an orgy! You look like Lisa Ann on a holiday!" Sonya shouted at her daughter.

"Who is Lisa Ann?" Jin asked.

"She's like the queen B of porn." Johnny said, making Sonya glare daggers at him. The old man looks away. Jax's on the other hand was glaring at Takeda, he then looks at Kenshi to ask:

"Why are you saying anything!?" Jax shouted.

"Because we are talking in mind." Kenshi said, making Takeda gently bang his head against his elbow. He then looks at Jacqui with sadden eyes.

"I am forbidden to come to the US for seven months." Takeda said, making Jacqui eyes widen. "He will tell Scorpion…and he will punish me dearly."

"No!" She shouted, she then looks at Kenshi. "Look it was my fault not Takeda, please don't punish him for this."

"My decision is final." Kenshi said.

"Seven months is practically half a year, please don't do this." Jacqui begged, the blind man sighed.

"A month." Kenshi said, making Jacqui smile, Jax's on the other hand did not look to happy.

"Congrates, because I forbid you to see Takeda for seven months!" Jax's shouted.

"What!?" Jacqui shouted.

"Way to ruin the moment…" Cassie muttered.

"Oh no, I can't do this anymore." Jacqui said. "I am moving out!"

"What." Jax said with a smile on his face. "Little girl you must have lost your mind!"

"I propyl have with the drugs I swallowed today, but you know what, I am 23 years old, I am an adult AND I have a job and an education." Jacqui said.

"What does that mean?" Jax asked.

"It means I am moving out!" Jacqui shouted, making her father eyes widen. He then burst out in laughter, making Jacqui glare at him.

"Good luck with that, where you gonna go?" Jax's said, he then wraps his around Jacqui shoulder. "I am sorry baby girl but that was funny." Jax's said. Jacqui glares at her father, she opens her mouth and said the words that propyl might be the reason for the next upcoming days.

"You know what also funny daddy…I'm married." Jacqui said, making her father look at her as if she was nuts. Jacqui on the other hand was being series, especially when she removes her black glove, showing off her hand. Jax's looks at it and saw a diamond ring on her finger, within two seconds the grown muscle that could propyl take down an elephant fell to the ground. Jacqui eyes widen as she looks at her friends and family.

"I guess it was too much to take in."

(Jax's house)

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? HOW COULD YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY LIKE THIS!?" Jax shouted at her daughter. Jacqui yawns as she stares to the ground, next to her was Takada, who was staring at the roof because the drugs he had taken were now having an effect on him. Vera was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, trust me she was shocked to find out her daughter is married, but she is not the kind of person to overreact over these things.

"To you, it's my life." Jacqui said.

"I worked for years in that field to give you everything you ever wanted, and you repay, me like this!?" Jax shouted at his daughter, Jacqui sighed at she rolls her eyes again.

"Please calm down, your blood pressure is rising." Vera tells Jax as she walks to him with a glass of water in her hand. She gives her husband the glass of water in his robotic hand, she then looks at Jacqui and Takeda.

"Why would you get married at so young, and why didn't you tell us?" Vera asked her daughter.

"Mom I wanted to tell you it's just…" Jacqui looks at Jax's. "I was scared you be upset."

"I am not upset that you are married, I am upset that you didn't tell me." Vera said. Jacqui opens her mouth to say something but Takeda answer her.

"We truly wanted to tell you…but…things kept coming up." Takeda said, even though his brain was in the clouds above the heavens, he still knew how to respond to Vera.

"Your father knew you two were married."

"That's because he reads my mind and looks through my memories sometimes without permission…" Takeda said in shame, this also made Jacqui look at him.

"Oh my god…" Jacqui muttered.

"What?" Jax's asked.

"Nothing." Both Takeda and Jacqui said. Vera scratches her head before sighing.

"Well I am sad that I did not get to see my daughter wedding day." Vera said. "Something a mother deserves to see. I am hurt." Vera tells her daughter before she turns her body around and walks out of the room. Jacqui watches her mother leave the room with sadden eyes, she then looks at Takeda.

"You okay?" Takeda asked her in her mind. Jacqui looks at him.

"I feel like shit." Jacqui said. "My mother looked like she died a little."

"Maybe you should go talk to her some more, away from your father." Takeda tells her.

"You sure you can handle him alone?" Jacqui asked.

"I have my sword in the car." Takeda said, he then leans forward to kiss her on the lips. She smiles and kisses him back for a couple of seconds before going over to her mother to talk to her, leaving Takeda and Jax alone. Not a good idea but we will get back to them later. Jacqui walks into the room her mother was in, it was Jax game room. Vera was swallowing two blue pills, she then gets a glass of water and swallows it down. When she was doen Jacqui walks up to her and taps her shoulder, making the woman look at her.

"Hey…" Vera said, Jacqui takes a deep breathe to ask:

"How's the depression?" Jacqui asked her mother. The woman looks at her daughter with sadden eyes.

"I feel like I have to a pill every hour to swallow the sadness." Vera said. "But that is life. You know you give up your looks and your freedom to bring this other life form into the world, you raise it, clean it, feed, dress it and everything." Vera said.

"Am I the it?" Jacqui said, Vera nodded.

"I didn't want mean to say it like that." Vera said. "I am just…you know the story with me and your father and **the car crash**."

"Yea, dad had a mental break down and almost got you two killed." Jacqui said.

"Remember what I told you what the doctor said? That we would never have a child…and then POP! I was pregnant. Nine months later I had you and everything was magically. Then you just started to…distance yourself from us..."

"I am sorry." Jacqui said. Vera laughs a little before a tear falls down her cheek.

"I remember the day, you told me you had just got your period. I rushed over to the school only to see that you had already prepared for that. Plus you already knew you were becoming a woman. Most moms would be proud but…I wasn't." Vera said. "Now you got married and…" Vera tears started to fall down her cheeks like a water fall. "I can't even experience that moment…" She said before she bursting into tears, Jacqui pats her mother back.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jacqui said.

"I just wanted *sniff* to see my daughter *sniff* in a wedding dress!" Vera shouted as she cried. Jacqui pats her mother back as she begins to sweat in nervously. "That's all I ask for as a mother!"

"Well…" She said, out of the blue, the words came out of her mouth like bullets fore from a gun. "Why don't Takeda and I get married again, for you to see?" Jacqui asked her mother. Vera stops crying and looks at her daughter.

"What?" Vera asked, Jacqui sighed as she continues to speak.

"Why don't we have a wedding, in a church and doves and…things…" Jacqui said since she didn't much about weddings.

"Didn't you have that last time?" Vera asked.

"No, to be honest Takeda and I just walked into a chapel in Vegas and got married. Nothing big or anything, I was still in my uniform when we wed." Jacqui said.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Vera said as her eyes sparkled. "I am going to give you a big blow out of a wedding! Something even my grandkids will talk about!"

"Mom I also have something else to tell you." Jacqui said, making Vera smile.

"Yes?" Vera asked.

"I promise to move to the Shiria Ryu clan once I told you and dad that Takeda and I were married." Jacqui said, Vera smiled quickly disappeared.

"You're moving out too…" Vera said. "To the Village?"

"In 13 days. As of right now, this makes it day 12." Jacqui said.

"So we only have 10 days tp plan the wedding?" Vera asked. "Okay I can do this! I can get you a perfect wedding in 10 days! Don't you worry sweetie!" Vera said before walking out to the living room where she saw Jax choking Takeda with his metal arm. Vera gasped as she runs over to Jax and tries everything in her power to push Jax's off Takeda by getting in between them and trying to push them apart. "DON'T KILL THE GROOM!" Vera shouted, making Jacqui run to the living. She gasped as she runs over to her father and jumps on his back, doing everything she can to get her monster of a father off her husband.

(Later that day)

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Cassie asked her best friend and her husband. Jacqui had a black eye and her left side of her lip was swollen. Takeda had cuts all over his face, purple marks around his neck and his right eye was swollen to the point it was closed. The four young adults were in the lunch room (Or mess hall as the Army calls it) looking at papers and books that all were wedding related.

"Let's just say Jax's rage hits all." Jacqui said as she looks over to Takeda. "I think you got it the worse."

"No shit." Jin said. "I think I have some healing water in my bag. Remind me to get it before we leave."

"Thanks Jin." Takeda said, he then smiled. "Boy you should have seen Linyaw face when she saw my face. The kids thought I had fought a bear."

"What you say to them?" Jacqui asked.

"I fought a king for his daughter hand in marriage." Takeda said before leaning over to kiss Jacqui but he stopped when she pushes him back.

"Busted lip Romero." Jacqui said with a smile. Takeda smiles at Jacqui, she opens her mouth to say something but was cut off when she heard a voice that ruined her mood:

"Ohhh, did someone want their implants back?" David said as he walks up to the table the four young adults were sitting at. Cassie rolls her eyes and Jacqui sighed.

"I am in no fucking mood right now." Jacqui said. "No-fucking-mood."

"Oh I just wanted to be the first to say congrates on your marriage, and I cannot wait to see you walk down the…what was it? Homo parade." David said, making Takeda stand up from his seat, making his chair fall down to the ground. Everyone in the lunch room looks in their direction, making Cassie pull out her gun and put it on the table. Jacqui stands up and stands in between Takeda and David.

"Let me handle this." Jacqui tells her husband, her eyes what staring at Takeda hand, which was gripping on to his whip. Jacqui forcefully pushes Takeda to sit down in her chair, she then looks at David. "I will report you if you make another comment about my appearance again." Jacqui tells David.

"Ooh, I am so scared." David tell her. "Have you forgotten who my father is? I dare you to write my name on a paper and watch. It will not end well." David said as he walk up towards her, he points his finger in her face, making Takeda glare at his sword, his blood was boiling from what he was seeing.

"I lose my job, and the army will lose a very valuable solider. One who is the bridge to our most valuable allies." Jacqui said.

"You're replaceable." David said, he then touches her cheek with his thumb before walking away from her. After a few minutes everything in the lunch room went back to normal and Jacqui picks up Takeda fallen chair and sits down. She sighs as she looks at Takeda.

"Don't ask." Jacqui asked.

"Don't ask?" Takeda said. "Fine, just tell me where to bury his body." Takeda said, he was about to get up from his chair but Jacqui grabs his belt and pull him down to his chair.

"Stop!" Jacqui ordered her husband. Takeda glares at her as if he was about to push her away and go stab David. Jin looks at them before opening his mouth to say:

"Why does he hate you?" Jin asked, changing the subject. Jacqui looks at Jin and sighed, Cassie decided to answer the question.

"David was originally the highest ranking fighter in this system and he was supposed to go with us to the Netherlands and such. But he was cocky and decided to bet his ranking that no one would beat him in a hand to hand fight." Cassie said.

"Let me guess, Jacqui came out of the blue and kicked his ass." Jin said.

"Half true." Jacqui said. "After kicking so many officer butt he decided to go to the women's locker room and take pictures of us changing. Two days later Cassie tells me that there is a picture of me in my underwear being sent to a bunch of male co-workers. They were making fun of my abs and such…"

"We were able to destroy all the picture and any evidence of the codes that had the pictures on it. After that, Jacqui beat the living shit out of David, in front of one of the directors. Two days later Jacqui went from solider to general in one day." Cassie said. "As for David, he didn't get kicked out of the army, but his rank went all the way to rookie."

"And he plans you for that?" Jin asked Jacqui. "He said he wanted to fight people, why was he so pissed when he got beat?"

"He wasn't upset because of that, out of all the women in the pictures he took, none of them reported him but me. And his father told him that I reported him, so ever since then he has been making my life a living hell." Jacqui said. "I should have just let that picture go on the web, but no! I had to be the big bad idiot and fuck myself over."

"He shouldn't be here." Jin said. "That act was disgusting and he should be punished."

"Well he didn't." Jacqui said. "Wait, how did he know about my wedding?" Jacqui asked.

"Who knows, I suggest not thinking about. Right now we should be thinking about your wedding dress!" Cassie said as she smiles ear to ear.

"Uh, I was thinking about wearing pants." Jacqui said.

"I thought you were going to wear a kimono." Takeda said, making Jacqui sigh.

"Look, I want a small cheap wedding, nothing too big." Jacqui said. "Today is the 12 day, we begin setting up for the wedding. On the final day Takeda and I will get married and live happily ever after."

"How many days does that give us?" Cassie asked.

" **10 days before the wedding**." Jacqui said. Cassie nods her head before looking at Takeda:

"So…did you tell Linyaw about this?" Cassie asked.

"No, I told Scorpion to tell her. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way."

Kikkie: End of that chapter, let the countdown to the wedding begin! Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. Location and magical rocks

Day 1

 _Location, Location, Location/Evil Rocks_

"Oh my gosh, Jacqui look at this place!" Vera said as she shows her daughter and her daughter's husband/fiancé a picture of a beach house that held many weddings, the back ground looked as if it came out of a movie.

"It looks expensive." Jacqui said. "Plus I am not a big fan of the beach, too much sand everywhere."

"Plus I can't swim." Takeda said, making Vera look at him weirdly.

"You can't swim?" Vera asked.

"Where I grew up, we had to train 24/7 on our ninjtsu and everything. We didn't have time to learn how to swim." Takeda said.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll teach you how to swim one day." Jacqui said as she looks through a picture book. All the picture had something that looked like it came out of a movie, much to her disgust.

"What is this, the director's cut of the notebook?" Jacqui asked.

"I think they look nice." Takeda said, making Jacqui sighed.

"Then you pick because all this color is making feel a bit ill." Jacqui said.

"I don't see why we are looking through this book, we are being wed in the temple of Shiria Ryu." Takeda said, making Vera look at him.

"No you're not, you're getting married here. In the USA." Vera said, making Takeda and Jacqui look at her with worried eye.

"Actually, Takeda kind of right on this one."

(Shiria Ryu)

"Takeda wa, sono buta o surikizu sa remasu!? Jōdanjanai wa!? (Takeda is marring that pig!? You must be joking!?)" Linyaw shouted at Scorpion after receiving the news that nearly killed her.

"Linyaw, speak English." Scorpion said as he sticks his index finger in his left ear. Linyaw screams was making it ring.

"Why is he marrying that…thing!? She is not even the right color!" Linyaw said.

"Love." Scorpion said. "And Jacqui is what the outside world calls African American, your ignorance is the reason why I make the kids leave the village."

"She is Afry-America okay, but Takeda should marry one of us who is part of clan. Not some…Afry-America!"

"African American. And I do not see the problem with him marrying her."

"She is not part of this village!" Linyaw shouted again, her voiced echoed throughout the temple, cause Scorpion to rub his temple for a few minutes. He then looks at her before saying:

"I remember when you were a child, you picked on Takeda because he was, how did you put it, a half-breed?"

"Well he came to the village at the age of 10, and I thought he was an outsider that the village took pity on. How was I supposed to know he was one of us?" Linyaw said, making Scorpion facepalm himself.

"GET OUT!" He shouted as he points to the door, Linyaw huffs as she stands up and walks out the room. As she walks down the hallway of the temple she bumps into Kenshi. She bows to the older male in apology before walking away. Kenshi continues his walk into Scropion office, once inside he opens his mouth to say:

"I just bumped into a very upset woman." Kenshi said.

"Leave her." Scorpion said. "I have bigger things to worry about then a woman rage."

"Like what?" Kenshi asked. Scorpion looks around the room before looking back at Kenshi.

"I will be leaving soon, something calls to me." Scorpion said. "I will be making Takeda leader of the clan."

"What an Honor." Kenshi muttered.

"Most fathers would be proud to hear this type of news, you are not."

"I am, but I carry bad news, we must go to Jacqui home to talk about…things." Kenshi said.

(An hour later)

"Why must she get married in your village!?" Vera shouted at the man who protected the Shirai Ryu clan with his powers like he was a normal human being. Vera demanded Takeda to call his master over to America to discuss. Good thing Scorpion had teleporting abilities (In my story) or else the wedding may have ended badly.

"It is traditional Mrs. Briggs. Since she will be part of the clan she must be blessed in our temple." Scorpion said, too bad he opened his mouth and continued: "In our village the men decide where to marry anyway, why even give her a choice Takeda?" Scorpion asked his apprentice.

"Because I respect and love Jacqui." Takeda answered as if his master was a stupid person asking a dump question.

"Excuse me…" Vera spoke. "Explain this male thing?"

"Shiria Ryu clan believes that a happy home starts with a happy husband. Since 90% of us are warriors and men, and could die at any moment…"

"Like every five years." Takeda sarcastically said.

"We believe that it is the woman's job to keep the husband happy." Scorpion said, Takeda just face palmed himself as Jacqui rolled her eyes. Vera on the other hand was not liking what she heard.

"My daughter is not an object, women are not objects." Vera said, Jacqui looks around the room before shouting:

"DAD!" Jacqui shouted but Jax did not come, Jax was back at HQ doing some work, unaware that Scorpion was in his house no less.

"Look, my daughter is getting married here in America, you know why? Because America does not treat their women like objects…not much anymore!" Vera said, making Jacqui hand slowly raise to the temple of her forehead and rub it. Takeda just sighed before saying:

"Anyone want coffee?" Takeda asked but no one answered, instead he looks down to the table and sighs before standing up to say: "Master…Jacqui and I will be wed in the temple." Takeda said, making everyone in the room look at him, Vera was about to shout at the boy but he raises his hand to her to silence her before continuing: "Jacqui and I discuss this many times and we had already agreed to be wed in the temple since she and I will be living in the village-"

"Is this what you want?" Vera asked Jacqui, cutting Takeda off mid-sentence. Her daughter looks at her to say:

"Mom, one day I will have kids, and when that happens, I want them to live in a safe and well educated area." Jacqui said.

"And what are you going to do there?" Vera asked.

"Be a teacher." Scorpion answered. "You would make a great hand to hand combat master for the little ones." Scorpion said out of the blue.

"I was thinking about becoming a housewife till missions called me, but that sounds even better!" Jacqui said with a smile on her face. Vera was about to protest but Takeda cuts into the conversation.

"May I continue on what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted?" Takeda asked, Ver becomes quite so Takeda continue to talk. "Jacqui and I will be wed in a temple, BUT, that temple can be in America." Takeda said, making Vera raise her hand in the air and cheer with glee.

"YES!" She shouted. Jacqui smiles then looks over to Takeda.

"You think this will be bad, wait till we go shopping for a wedding dress." Jacqui said, making Takeda smile. He leans over and pecks her on the lips. Scorpion was staring down at the table before saying:

"Where will you two live? Your home is too small for the two of you Takeda." Scorpion said.

"We'll move into one of the houses by the river side." Takeda said. Jacqui was about to say something but she was cut off when her phone rang. She digs into her pocket and looks at the caller ID, it was Cassie. She stands up from her seat and walks out the room. When she was in the next room she answers her phone.

"Hey Cassie." Jacqui said.

"Hi, um can you and Takeda come to HQ, I might have fucked us over by a tiny mistake." Cassie said, making Jacqui sigh and roll her eyes. She walks back into the room where Takeda was talking to his father. "Takeda, HQ is calling." Jacqui said, making Takeda look at her funny.

"But we have the weeken-NOW!" Jacqui shouted, making Takeda stands up from his seat. He bows to the three adults in the room before he walks away. The two make their way to HQ and head straight to Sonya office (Because Cassie their more than her mom to the point it almost her office) to find Cassie and Jin looking down to the ground where there was two rocks that were glowing different neon colors were scatter everywhere. Jacqui stares at the two for a couple of seconds before asking:

"What are those? And I don't mean by your shoes, I mean by the glowing rocks on the grounds." Jacqui said as she points to the rocks and not Cassie amazing boots.

"I did a bad." Cassie said.

"A big bad." Jin muttered, with a small hint of venom at the tip of his tongue.

"What…happened?" Jacqui asked.

"It's Cassie fault!" Jin said. "She went through my bag and took my rocks to the science lab!"

"I thought they were weapons! You do not leave a bag of magical rocks alone in a military police building!" Cassie shouted.

"I was in the men's bathroom! THEY WERE HANGING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR!" Jin shouted, making Takeda walk over to Jin and pat him on his back.

"GET TO THE FUCKING POINT ALREADY!" Jacqui shouted.

"I might have…accidently…lost a couple of the rocks on the way here…" Cassie said, making Takeda and Jacqui glare at her.

"How did you loss them?" Jacqui asked.

"There was a hole in the bag." Jin said. "Look, I will kill you later, right now, we need to find those rocks!"

"What are they?" Jacqui asked.

"Their called emotion rocks, they are created when lighting hits the sand. My master told me to retrieve them some idiots did, apparently I was not thinking when I decided to bring them here."

"Why did you even come here?" Cassie asked.

"I NEEDED TO PEE!" Jin shouted.

"You're a guy! JUST FIND A TREE!" Cassie shouted back, making Jacqui sigh and calm the two down.

"Okay, shut the fuck up and tell me the last place you saw the rocks!" Jacqui said.

"The elevator…" Cassie said, making Jacqui sigh.

"To the elevator!" Jacqui shouted, she, and the others, ran to the elevator but did not see that much in there.

"It's not here." Cassie said.

"Plan B, run search the area! Cassie, check the upper floors, Jin, your with Takeda, check the lower floor, I have to go and see if Scorpion killed my mom. I am not sure he knows the difference here when you kill someone in the other worlds." Jacqui said, everyone nods their head and was about to run but Jin stops them to say:

"Do not touch the rocks unless you are wearing gloves." Jin said. "Any physical contact with the rocks and two things might happen to you."

"What would that be?" Cassie asked.

"One, the power of the rock may transfer into your body so fast that your brain will explode. Two, you may just become that emotion the rock is for propyl three hours." Jin said before running down the hall with Takeda behind him. Jacqui just sighed as she looks to the ground while Cassie runs the opposite direction.

(Hours later)

After 30 minutes of checking the training hall, the secretary lounge, the meeting room and the elevators hage, they found three rocks, glee, sadness, wisdom and disgust, the Cassie makes her way back to Sonya office to see if the guys had found any of the missing rocks. When she got there they saw Jin putting in a couple of rocks into his bag. Cassie walks in and puts in four rocks.

"Where's Takeda." Cassie asked.

"He's outside, he saw a rock and thought it might one of the emotion rocks, he should be here soon." Jin said as he glared daggers at the blonde sitting on her mother's desk.

"This was a Saturday wasted…" Cassie says as she looks out the window and saw the sun going down. "My mother will be upset." She said, just then, David came into the room, and behind him was his pals. Cassie and Jin groans in annoyance.

"Hey Cassie, where's your she-male of a friend?" David asked.

"The same place your balls are, at home, avoiding you." Cassie said. David just rolled his eyes and looked over to Jin.

"Well if it isn't the faggot? I always knew monks touched little boys, but never knew they had the skills to turn one gay." David said, making Cassie blood boil, Jin just looks down to the ground, he didn't even bother to say a word. "Awww, if the little faggot said?" David asked, before Cassie could say anthing Sonya walks into her office.

"David?" Sonya said. "What are you doing in my office?" Sonya asked the young man. He turns around and salutes Sonya.

"Talking to comrades Sir!" David spoke.

"Really, I just heard you call one of BEST soldiers a faggot." Sonya said, she did not sound to happy.

"Well you see I…" David said but he could not find the words.

"David, I want you to know that I was one of the first people to sign a the gay rights papers for the army because I believe that everyone should be treated equally, Now, if I hear you talk like that again, your ass is mine. Now get out of my office." Sonya said, making David run out the room, with his pals. Once gone Sonya looks at Cassie, she looked pissed.

"Guess who called metoday, the monks, Jin." Sonya said. "They say that one rocks have been activated. I didn't realize this till I saw four of my men hanging from a flag pole outside of mi office." Sonya shouted as she walks over to the window in her office and removes the curtains from it, reviling four men on four poles being hung by their boxers. Cassie eyes widen in shock as Jin covers his mouth with his hand.

"That looks painful!" Jin said. "Who did this?"

"Takeda." Sonya said, making Jin look at Cassie. "Tell me why Takeda is hurting people, because out of the four of you Takeda is the least violent person."

"Takeda…was not wearing gloves…was he?" Jin asked, making Cassie facepalm herself.

"Great…we need to find Takeda." Cassie said before she runs out Sonya office, with Jin right behind her, leaving Sonya alone in her office with a confused look on her face. Jin and Cassie make their way to the lobby of HQ, where they found Takeda talking to David, to Jin horror he saw Takeda playing with a black rock in his hand. His eyes were glowing yellow neon color, making Jin a bit nervous.

"So, how's your husband doing ninja boy?" David asked Takeda. Takeda was throwing the rock in the air and catching it, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to David. "Are you deaf?" David asked Takeda. The young man throws the rock into the air one last time before allowing it to stay in his hand. He looks at David and smile, his yellow eyes were practically glaring down at the man, even though they were the same height.

"My lovely wife is doing fine." Takeda answered as he puts the rock into his pocket, he then pulls out his whip. "I can't say the same for…you." He tells David before throwing his whip at him, wrapping it around his neck. He then swings the young man to the other side of the room, making fly to the lobby secretary desk like a rag doll. David knocks the desk over, and with, the secretary. Cassie eyes widen in shocked at the damage man moaning. Takeda smirks as he walks out of the building. Cassie and Jin run to David aid, not carrying much to where Takeda was going or what he was about to do with the rock. Right now, the first priory was to get David to the medic room before he bleeds to death.

(Jacqui home)

Jacqui was in her kitchen with earphones in her ears, listening to music. Vera had left the house to go food shopping, while Jax's went drinking with his friends, leaving Jacqui all alone in her house. She was in the kitchen making a BLT grilled cheese cucumber sandwich after taking a nice warm shower. Talking to her mother about her wedding was hard, so a nice warm shower helps her head relax. She was wearing a white spaghetti top and yellow panties, because her hair was wet it was leaking water down to her chest, making her top a little transparent. She pours a little olive oil onto a pan as she putters her bread but stops when she heard her door bell ring. She turns the stove off and walks over to the door, she looks through the peep hole and saw Takeda looking down to the ground. Jacqui opens the door and allows her husband inside her house.

"Hey, did you find all those rocks?" Jacqui asked.

"They were…interesting to find." Takeda said, his voice was different, it was low and sounded a bit dark to her, but she shook off the feeling. Takeda walks over to the couch in the living room and took a seat, his head band was a few inches over his bangs, making his bangs cover his eyes. Jacqui walks back into the kitchen, she didn't notice that Takeda was watching her along the way.

"Is Jin in the clear with his monks?" Jacqui asked.

"I have no clue." Takeda answered. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom is out shopping, dad is out drinking." Jacqui said as she turns on the stove. Takeda stands up from his seat and walks over to Jacqui, he walks slowly towards her, ever step he took did not make a sound. When he was close enough, he raised his hands towards her body slowly. He plan to do…naughty things to her, but first, he need to tie her down so she wouldn't struggle. Sadly to say he forgot his wife is a trained fighter, for the minute his hands were close to her, she turns around and punches him straight in the face, making him fly onto the floor. Jacqui turns off her stove and walks over to Takeda, who was on the ground holding his nose in pain. She kneels down to him and looks at him.

"Well, at least your brain didn't explode when you touched the rock." Jacqui said.

"How'd you know?" Takeda asked.

"Cassie text me." Jacqui said as she pats Takeda body, looking for the rock, letting her guard down. Takeda took this opportunity and grabs her shoulder, then throws her body down to the ground, Jacqui tries to back kick him but she ended up kicking the air as Takeda restrains her with one of his whips. Once her hands were retrained Takeda gets on top of her and leans down to her ear and whispered:

"If there one thing I love about you, it's your fighting spirit." Takeda tells her, he then stands up and pulls her up with him, he then throws her over his shoulder. Jacqui kicks and squirms but her efforts were useless. He carries her up her stairs and into her bedroom, where he throws her body onto her bed. She bounces on the mattress, Takeda could help but to chuckle at the sight of her breast jiggle. Jacqui struggles a bit before she is able to make herself sit up. She takes a deep breathe before looking at Takeda.

"Takeda, I do not know what you are planning, but I suggest you stop." Jacqui said. "Before Cassie and Jin come and kill you." She thought as a small smirk formed on her face. Since the warehouse incident all four of the adults had tracking devices on their phones. Knowing Cassie, she was propyl tracking Takeda phone to her house, so she was not worried.

"Oh how cute, you think their coming to save you?" Takeda said, at that second Jacqui remembered that Takeda could read minds. "Guess what sweet heart, they're not."

"What do you mean?" Jacqui asked, with a small hint of worry in her voice.

"I put my phone on a traveling bus before coming here, that bus is now on its way to the next state." Takeda said with a smirk on his face.

"Shit…" Jacqui muttered as Takeda walks over to her, Jacqui looks at him. "You know my parents will be home soon." Jacqui said.

"I hardly thought that, I slashed your mothers' tires and removes the engine out of your father car."

"Well fuck…" Jacqui said as she looks back at Takeda. "Look, if you're going to kill me at least give me the option to fight back."

"Kill?" Takeda asked before smiling and breaking down into a fit of laughter. "Oh baby, I am not going to kill you."

"Then what are you going to do to me?" Jacqui asked.

"I am going to show you what it's like to be a wife." Takeda said. "You know Jacqui, you've been bossy lately, and it's really pissing me off."

"I am stress, sorry if I have to act like a bitch." Jacqui said as she tries to undo her restrains.

"Yea well I have been stress too, with you and your mother yapping at me about the wedding and then avoiding your father 24/7, trying my best not to be killed before my second wedding."

"Okay…" Jacqui said, Takeda leans forward and kiss her on the lips. At that very second Jacqui felt something cold rub against her shoulder. She shook off the feeling, thinking it was Takeda armor. When they separated

"Jacqui, I love you. But I hate the way you act so manly 90% of the time, so tonight, you're going to be the woman for once." Takeda said as he pulls out a red looking rock Jacqui eyes widen in fear as Takeda gently rubs Jacqui it on her shoulder. Jacqui watches the rocks glow as it touches her skin, making her arm have goosebumps. She takes a deep breathe has a small blush forms on her cheeks, she then leans forward and kisses Takeda on the lips. The two stayed there for a couple of seconds, then Jacquie grabs Takeda by his neck and throws him off the bed, with her on top of him.

"GIVE ME THOSE ROCKS!" Jacqui shouted as she digs into his pocket. Takeda kicks her body off him, making her fly onto of her bed then bounces off it and fell to the ground. Takeda gets to his feet and jumps over the bed to try to restrain Jacqui again, but he was met with a swift kick to his grown. Takeda falls to the ground hard, allowing Jacqui to jump on him, she sits on his stomach as her hands wrap around his neck. Takeda smiles as he looks at her free hands.

"How did you get free without thinking?" Takeda asked.

"I know that you can't talk and read people minds at the same time." Jacqui said as her eyes slowly begin to glow golden yellow. Takeda smiles as his left hand reaches for her head then pulls her hair, forcing her head down to his, pressing his lips against her once again.

"The rock is taking effect. The red one's are supposed to make your body, make you go into heat like an animal. Do you feel it baby?" He asked her, Jacqui blushes and sighed, he was right, her body was going into heat. She could feel her pussy getting wet and her nipple Harding from the thought of it. Takeda notice and begins to rub her left leg.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

(Shiria Ryu)

"I sense a disturbance in the force…" Kenshi said, he and scorpion was in the temple discussing plans on how to make Jacqui one of the teachers when he randomly said that. Svorpion stared at his friend funny.

"Explain?" Scorpion asked.

"Takeda, he-no, explain the star wars reference." Scorpion said as he cuts off Kenshi. "I am positively you NEVER saw that movie."

"I somewhat did, Takeda dragged me to see all eight movies, he had the FOR THE BLIND edition of them." Kenshi said as he shivers. "I am never spending a Sunday with him again. But something is off, his energy is dark…but he is acting well. I must see my son." Kenshi said as he storms out of the temple in a hurry, leaving Scorpion to tell with the preparations of Jacqui arrival. A few seconds later he saw sense a presence nearby him and thought it was Kenshi.

"I hope Takeda makes a good leader for the clan. I need someone strong with a kind heart." Scorpion thought out loud as he looks through the papers, he then looks over his shoulders and saw Linyaw at the door. At that moment, he saw his whole life flash before his eyes because he knew the HUGE MISTAKE he had just made.

"Fuck…"

(Takeda and Jacqui)

"Oh fuck me." Takeda moaned as he looks down at his wife, she was on knees and hands licking Takeda long man hood with her small tongue. She licked and sucked the long length cock that was her husband as if her life depended on it. She then slowly takes his long hard cock into her small mouth, slowly taking it to the back of her throat like the hungry sex crazed woman she was. Takeda moans and grown while his hand grips her bread and moves her head in rhythm of his hips. After a few minutes of blissful pleasure Takeda removes his cock from her mouth, a small string of saliva still connected the two from the bottom part of Jacqui lips.

"God you're so hot, when you're not bitchy." He said as he pulls her hair, forcing her to climb onto the bed, then lay her body down on the mattress. Takeda climbs on top of her and spreads her legs wide apart, looking at her wet flower that was twitching, it was calling to him.

"Takeda, I feel funny…" Jacqui said as one of her hands moves over to Takeda's. The male smiles as he takes her hand into his.

"How long since we made love?" Takeda asked.

"Almost four months." Jacqui moaned.

"Four months…" He moans as he raises his hand towards her wet pussy, gently rubbing her pleasure button with his index finger, making her moan his name. "Four month without being able to hold each other, kiss each other or be one with each other. That all ends to-TAKEDA!" A voice shouted, Takeda looks over his shoulder and saw his father at the door of Jacqui room. Good thing he is blind, or else Jacqui would have killed him for seeing her naked.

"Father…now is not the time." Takeda said as his eyes wondered to his sword. Kenshi opens his mouth to speak but he was cut off when Cassie came through the door and shot Takeda with her stun gun. The young ninja twitches and flies off the bed like a rag doll.

(5 hours later)

After the ordeal with the rocks, Jin was finally able to complete his mission, after taking the dark energy out of Takeda and the lust energy out of Jacqui. Takeda was now sitting on the couch of Jacqui home, looking to the ground in shame of what he had done to his wife.

"Hey, you okay?" Jacqui asked as she walks over to him. She wore only a white robe on her body, Takeda looks down to the ground again in shame.

"I feel…awful." Takeda said. "That rock, it made me into a monster."

"Jin said it uses some sort of magic that brings different emotions out of the people that holds them." Jacqui said as she takes a seat next to Takeda. "It's not your fault Takeda."

"Yes it is!" He shouted at her. "I never knew I had so much…negative feelings in me. I thought I was always good but I'm not! I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster baby, we all have that dark side to us. It's just being human you know." Jacqui said as she gently hugs her husband. Takeda rest his head on her chest and takes a deep breathe.

"I am sorry for what I had did to you." He said. "I love you so much, I never want to hurt you or anything."

"I know baby I know." Jacqui said as she hugs him tightly before standing up from the couch. Takeda looks at her with worry and confusion. "I remember you said that I have been a bit bossy these past days, and you are right. I have been stress with the wedding. I also agree that we haven't had sex that much either, so…" Jacqui said as she removes her robe, Takeda eyes widen at the sight if her wearing a white lingerie corset that had black rose patterns. He could feel his pants growing tighter as Jacqui walks up to him and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you." He moaned In between kisses. Jacqui sits on his lap before kissing him some more. Takeda was groping and messaging her breast, but he was stopped when he heard the front door open and heard Jacqui parents come in, and they did not sound too happy.

 _ **Kikkie: UGH! The chapter is over! Sorry if I sound like a bitch, I have a head cold and I have been trying to finish this chapter for a long time. Anyway, thank you for reading, review plz and again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it~**_


	4. Invitation and Family issues

_Day 2_

 _Invitation/Family problems_

"Okay, I want Kitana, Uncle Johnny… who am I missing?" Jacqui said as she writes down a list of people who to invite to her wedding. Takeda and Jacqui were in her bedroom sitting on her bed. Takeda was thinking on who to invite that was not on the list.

"I do not know, from what I see on your list, you seem to have invited everyone you care for." Takeda said. At that same moment Vera came into the room holding some invitation cards in her hands.

"Oh sweetie look at these cards!" Vera says as she hops onto Jacqui bed, she hands her daughter the invitations cards, it was blue with Shiria Ryu wedding writing in both Japanese and English. She opens the card and reads:

"Be here to witness the binding of Jacqui and Takeda. Location, ect, food, ect and yap yap yap!" Jacqui said as she hands the invitation back to her mother. Vera was looking through Jacqui list of people to invite, she did not look happy.

"Where is your family?" Vera asked her daughter, Takeda looks up at her.

"Family?" Takeda asked.

"Yea, her sister, grandparents, cousins and uncles and everyone. All I am seeing are your friends and people not from this planet." Vera said, Jacqui tries to take the list from her mother but Vera slaps her hand away.

"You have a sister?" Takeda asked, making Jacqui look at him with confused eyes.

"No! I don't have a sister, I am the only child!" Jacqui said, making Vera glare at her.

"Jacqui! You never told Takeda about Veronica?" Vera asked. Jacqui sighed.

"No, because I love him." Jacqui said before looking at Takeda. "I have an older sister name Veronica, there mom, you happy?" Jacqui asked.

"We have known each other for five years, and you have never told me you had a sister!" Takeda said.

"I never told you about Veronica for certain reasons."

"That would be?" Takeda asked.

"You speak her name she comes…" Jacqui said as she grabs the list from her mother hand, she then jumps off her bed and walks over to her closet. "Look, Veronica is not coming to my wedding, nor is anyone else from family expect you and dad, so drop it!" Jacqui shouted.

"I will not drop it, you are inviting your family! Especial your sister!" Vera shouted at Jacqui, her daughter turns around and looks at her with widen eyes.

"Okay, how about this, I invite everyone BUT Veronica?" Jacqui said, making her mother give her the motherly look of shame.

"Today I will call Veronica to come here with her family to have a nice lunch." Vera said, making Jacqui look at her mother as if she had lost her mind.

"Mom I am begging you, PLEASE do not bring her here or tell her about my wedding!" Jacqui said. "I do not want that girl near me OR Takeda!" Jacqui shouted. Vera rolls her eyes before standing up from the bed and walking towards Jacqui door. She looks back at her daughter with shame.

"I raised you better than that Jacqui, I hope to see you here at 12 for lunch with your family." Vera said, she then leaves the room. Jacqui grabs a shirt from her closet, puts to her face and then screams in it. Takeda just watch in horror as his wife losses her cool. When she was done screaming and shouting, she walks over to Takeda and throws her body on her bed. Takeda lays on top of her then kisses her neck, making Jacqui smile and laugh.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He tells her before kissing her on the lips.

"Why do you hate your sister so much?" Takeda asked, making Jacqui sigh.

"It's an extremely long stor-Jacqui!" Cassie shouted as she runs into her best friends bed room, she face was covered in black eyeliner. She pushes Takeda off Jacqui and jumps on her for a back hug. Jacqui sits up from her position and hugs Cassie.

"What's wrong?" Jacqui asked.

"SHE KILLED BOBBY JO!" Cassie shouted as she cries even more into Jacqui shoulder.

"Bobby Jo?" Takeda asked.

"Her car." Jacqui answered. "What happen?"

"Sonya killed my car! She ran it into another car, then another car smashed into it! Oh Jacqui, Bobby-Jo is damage beyond repair!" Cassie shouted as Jacqui hugs and pats her back. "Bobby-Jo was my first love! Now he's dead!"

"Maybe now you can actually get a real man." Takeda mumbled, Cassie looks at, she then kicks him in the face before continuing to cry. Outside of her room was Sonya, she was with Vera in the kitchen getting coffee.

"So, have you told Johnny yet?" Vera asked her friend as she pour herself a cup of coffee.

"No, I think its best he doesn't know." Sonya says as she reaches out for the cup of coffee, but Vera swipes her hand away and gives her a glass of orange juice.

"Coffee not good for a pregnant woman." Vera said, Sonya sighed.

"I feel awful, and not morning sickness awful. I was in Cassie car when I got the news, I wasn't paying attention and three cars hit me." Sonya said. "I killed my daughter first car and now she won't talk to me."

"What were you doing in Cassie car?" Vera asked.

"She leant it to me because I forgot to put gas in my car. Ugh, I feel stupid." Sonya said as she looks down at the kitchen counter, she saw of plans for the upcoming wedding. "So, how's the planning going?"

"Good, till I found out that she wasn't going to invite her sister!" Vera said, she sounded really pissed. "I know sisters hate each other but not calling one to go to a wedding, that is bull shit!" Vera said. "Anyway, she will be here in a few minutes and we can discuss this issue. Maybe I can convince her take make Veronica to her maid of honor."

"I thought Cassie was her maid of honor." Sonya asked.

"I know, but maybe they can both share the title. Veronica has change and I want her to be part of Jacqui life. I mean, you only get one sister…or two…or three…of 100." Vera said.

"Oh dear god, good luck with that." Sonya said. Vera looks at her watch and saw that her daughter Veronica would be at her house in an hour.

"What should I cook…" Vera asked herself.

"Pizza!" Sonya said with a smile on her face. Vera looks at her with a lazy smile on her face. "Sorry, cravings." Sonya said with a smile on her face. Jacqui and Cassie were looking through Jacqui closet for something to wear. Cassie pulls out a white lace maxi dress that she had bought her from a fancy high class store with expensive as all hell clothing. Jacqui takes the dress and begins to strip away her clothes, as she did this Takeda could not help to ask:

"Why do you hate your sister so much?" Takeda asked.

"Because she is an attention hogging, manipulative, selfish, cold hearted bitch!" Jacqui shouted as she puts on the dress. "She made my life a living breathing hell! And whenever we were together it was ALWAYS about her!" Jacqui said.

"I think you're over reacting babe." Takeda said, making Cassie giggle and Jacqui glare at him.

"Takeda, listen to me when I say this. Veronica will still the spot light, trust me." Jacqui said.

"She always did." Cassie commented.

(2 hours later)

Jacqui was in the helping her mom make food while Takeda and Cassie set the table. Originally Cassie was about to leave the house but when she heard that Veronica was coming, she thought it would be funny to watch. Sonya stayed to help Vera cook and Jax was just sitting at the couch having a beer because he knew shit was about to hit the fan. Takeda was wearing his NORMAL cloths, AKA, a long grey shirt and some jeans Jacqui bought him. The doorbell rings and everyone stops what they were doing, Jacqui sighs as she looks down at the food she made. Vera smiles as she walks over to the door with a smile on her face.

"Okay everyone, smile!" She said, everyone but Jacqui buts a smile on her face. Vera glares at Jacqui but she did not smile. Vera sighed before opening the door. Jacqui sighed as her sister Veronica came in. She looked just like but she looked more…feminine. She had long red weave in her hair and had on thick eyeliner with blue eye shadow that matched the color of her top. She had on a long sleeve top with black jeans, with black pumps. She had on golden hoop earrings and gold chains around her neck. Jacqui sighed as the very sight of her and her husband and three boys, who were her nephews. The three boys run into the house and begin screaming and throwing their toys around the house. Jax chases them and started to play around with them. Veronica smiles.

"Hello everyone! Long time no see huh?" Veronica said, she sound like a bubble head. Cassie and Jacqui roll their eyes as they set the table, Takeda was getting the food ready, much to Vera anger.

"Veronica, how have you been?" Vera asked her older daughter.

"Bored, life is so boring being…" Veronica looks up to the roof and begins to think, Jacqui on the other hand answered her right away.

"A gold digger?" Jacqui said, making her mom and sister look at her.

"What did you say?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing!" Jacqui said with a fake smile plastic on her face. "LUNCH IS READY!" She shouted. She sets the table with chicken, corn bread, mac and cheese, cooked spinach, calloo-greens, sweet potato pie and mash potatoes with gravy (I am sorry, I had to…). Cassie is the first to take a seat and start to make her plate.

"God I love your food." Cassie said. Jacqui sits next to her and Takeda takes a seat next to Jacqui and one of Veronica's sons. When everyone was seated Veronica spoke:

"Oh I missed your cook." She said as she grabs a plate. Jacqui only takes a piece of chicken and some spinach, making Veronica ask:

"What's wrong Jacqui, you don't like mom cooking?" She asked.

"It's not that, I am not that hungry right now." Jacqui said, she picks up her fork and pierced the green food, she twirls it a bit before before putting her fork down. Takeda looks at her for a while before leaning towards her ear to ask:

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No…just not hungry." Jacqui said. Vera looks at one of her grandsons to ask:

"How is school?" She asked.

"It's hell!" He shouted at her. Jacqui rolled her eyes, she knew in her heart that this was not going to be a fun evening. Veronica looks at Jacqui again to ask.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I am not that hungry." Jacqui answered again.

"Then why put mom through all this hard work?" Veronica asked.

"If she is not hungry she does not need to eat." Vera said.

"No mom, it's rude!" Veronica said. Jacqui looks at Cassie, leans into her ear and said:

"Go in the kitchen and make me a BIG sour apple martini." Jacqui said. Cassie nods her head as she stands up from the table, she takes her plate with her as she walks to the kitchen. Jacqui then picks up her fork, stabs the greens with it and put it to her mouth, at that very second her nephews started to make pig snout noises that made her throw her fork down to the plate. Veronica was laughing her ass off at this, when she stopped she looks at Jacqui and said:

"I am sorry, It was too funny." She said as she laughs. Jacqui was glaring at her as if she was about to punch all her teeth out. At that very second Cassie came back with a big cup of liquor in her hand. She sets the drink down in front of Jacqui then takes a seat and continues to eat. Jacqui took the drink and started to drink.

"Ha-ha." She said as she drinks. Vera forces a smile on her face and starts talking.

"So guess what Veronica?"

"What?" she asked.

"Jacqui getting married!" Vera said, making Veronicas smile.

"Oh my god, that is great news!" She looks at Jacqui with a smile on her face. "Well I guess we will be having TWO new additions to the family." She said before looking back to her mother to say:

"I'm pregnant!" She said, making Vera stand up from her seat and walk over to Veronica and hug her.

"Oh my god! Another one! I am so exisicted!" Vera shouted.

"I know, and do not worry, I have a list of things you all can do before the birthing of my child!" Veronica said, Jacqui rolls her eyes and stands up from her seat. Vera and Veronica look at her with confused faces.

"Where are you going?" Vera asked.

"I need to take a walk. And also get away from Veronica, excuse me." Jacqui said, making Veronica stand up from her seat and walk towards her sister.

"Jacqui, this is an important moment! We are about to discuss the birthing of my child." Veronica said.

"Listen to yourself, everything about you, my pregnancy, my child birth, my fifth grade reading level." Jacqui said, making Cassie giggle.

"Well I am sorry if my pregnancy upsets." Veronica said.

"It's not that it upsets me, it's when you said it. Two seconds after telling you about my wedding and you're already changing the subject on how we are going to care for your birthing." Jacqui said.

"But that is important." Veronica said.

"Yea, like everything else in your life." Jacqui said before opening the front door. "Takeda, can I talk to you for a second." Jacqui said. Takeda stands up from his seat and walks over to Jacqui. She gently pushes him out the door and walks out behind him. When the door slammed Jacqui makes her way to the garage of her house, with Takeda behind her.

"You okay?" Takeda asked.

"Yea, I am fine, just a little tired that's is all." Jacqui said as she rubs her eyes. She looks at the cars in the garage and saw her sisters, making her frown.

"I knew she do this…" Jacqui said.

"Jacqui?" Takeda asked.

"When we were growing up…my life was so pointless." Jacqui said. "While Veronica was like the queen B, everyone loved her, everyone wanted to be, I lived in her shadow. One day, popularity disappeared because she got knocked up…that's when my parents realized they had two daughters." Jacqui said as a small tear falls down her cheek. Takeda walks over to her and hugs her.

"I am sorry." He said.

"It's okay…life…when it gives you lemons…." Her voice trails.

"You make lemonade?" Takeda said.

"No, you throw back at the person, and ask why the hell should I make lemonade?" Jacqui said, making Takeda smile as he kisses her forehead. Jacqui smiles and kiss him back before looking at her sister roofless sports car. She smiles as she gets a naughty idea in her head.

"How about we finish what we started last night?" Jacqui asked Takeda as she sits on her sister sports car hood with her legs spread out. Takeda smiles as he closes the garage door then makes his way over to Jacqui.

(An hour later)

"That was good." Jacqui said. She and Takeda were in the backseat of her sister car, both naked and hugging each other.

"A long waited moment." Takeda said as he kisses his wife neck, making her giggle.

"No joke." She said as she climbs on top of him and kisses him. He moans as they kiss each other, enjoying the blissful moment together, sadly it was interrupted when Veronica and Jax enters the garage. Takeda pulls the tarp that was over the car over them. When Jax's turned on the light Takeda and Jacqui were hidden in the darkness of Veronica car. Her sister was shouting and complaining.

"I can't believe she's not home yet! I hope she knows I am her bride's maid." Veronica said.

"Vera told you-you might be her bride's maid of honor-she didn't say it was a guaranty." Jax said.

"I should be her maid of honor, I am her sister!" Veronica said. "I have a good 7 years on Cassie."

"Yes sweetie, use that excuse, that will surely convince your sister." Jax's said. "Remember all the crap you put her throw during your younger years." Jaxs said, he then pulls out a rench before leaving the garage with Veronica behind him. She turns off the lights and closes the door. The minute it shut Jacqui jumps out from underneath the tarp and walks over to her clothes, which were hidden under the car, and begins to get dressed.

"Like hell she will be my brides' maid." Jacqui said as she puts on her bra and her boxers. Takeda jumps out the car and stop her.

"Jacqui…" Takeda said as he walks over to Jacqui.

"Do not stop me Takeda, I refuse to allow that woman anywhere near my wedding!" Jacqui said as she continues to get dress. "I swear I will smother my mother in her sleep one of these nights…" Jacqui said, making Takeda look at her as if she had lost her mind. The girl shakes the thought of her head before looking at Takeda. "I was joking…or do the rocks energy still in my system?" She says before dressing fully. She then walks to out the garage and then to her front door. She opens the door and was greeted with a cup of grape juice to her chest, leaving a big purple stain on her white dress. Jacqui gasps as her nephew laughs and sticks his tongue at her. Vera and Cassie walk towards her with widen eyes.

"Oh no, grape juice is hard to get out of this fabric." Cassie said as she examines the dress. Two seconds later Veronica comes into the room with her two other sons.

"Oh dear, what happen Jacqui?" Veronica asked, Jacqui takes a deep breathe before answering:

"Damion spilled his grape juice." Jacqui said as she stares down at her dress.

"Oh don't worry, just soak it in lime juice." Veronica said.

"That would destroy the fabric." Cassie said, she then starts to cry and hug Jacqui. "Everything I love is dying!" Cassie said, Jacqui sighs as she leans into Cassie ear to ask.

"Are you on your period?" Jacqui whispered.

"Yes!" She cried. Jacqui nods her head as she takes Cassie to the couch and sets her there. She then looks at Veronica with a confused face. She then rolls her eyes before looking at Damion to say:

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" Jacqui asked her nephew.

"Aren't you going to eat you fat pig!" Damion shouted at Jacqui. The young girl looks at her mother before looking at Veronica.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Jacqui asked, Veronica just shrugs her shoulder. Jacqui nods her head before looking back at Damion to say:

"How old are you Damion?" Jacqui asked.

"7!" He shouted, Jacqui smiles and nods her head as she examine her nephew body.

"And is that a Nintendo?" She asked.

"The New Nintendo 3DS aunty piggy!" He shouted at her. Jacqui smiles at the boy before forcefully taking the portable device away from her nephew. The boy shout and screams as tears run down his cheeks. He falls to the floor and starts to have a fit but Jacqui rolls her eyes and walks away from her nephew.

"Mine!" Jacqui said before walking back to the dinner table. She grabs Cassie plate and starts to make her a plate of food. As she did Veronica walks over to her.

"Give my son his Nintendo back." Veronica said but Jacqui ignores her. Veronica reaches for the device but Jacqui holds it out of her reach.

"I rather not, in fact, I will keep it till my wedding day." Jacqui said, making Veronica eyes widen.

"You give my son back his Nintendo right now! He is only 7 years old Jacqui."

"That is no excuse to call me a pig!" Jacqui shouted. "I have you been telling them stories about our childhood again? Have you been filling their heads with how big aunty Jacqui was?"

"It was a joke!" Veronica said.

"Yea, a joke that made me anorexic and bulimic." Jacqui said. "Five years of being called porky and fatty really puts a scare on you Veronica! But you wouldn't know because you were always miss perfect!"

"Now you sound like a jealous dwib." Veronica said. "If you still remember those small little staunts, then you have serious problems and I feel sorry for you." Veronica said. "And to be honest, I think I did you a favor. If it wasn't for those taunts you wouldn't be able to fit in a size 6."

"I am a size 7 thank you." Jacqui said. "It was because I never ate and all my exercising. But you wouldn't care. Everything was about you wasn't it?" Jacqui said before looking at Veronica. She gives her the Nintendo before walking out to where Cassie was. She gives her the plate full of food, she then turns to her mother to say:

"I need to send the invitation out, I will be back before 7. By that time I expect to see Veronica gone." Jacqui tells her mother before opening the front door. Takeda was standing in front of her when she opens the door. She smiles at him before leaving the house. Takeda watches his wife leave before entering the house. When he did he heard Veronica yelling at her mother.

"I can't she still won't forgive me for what happen 10 years ago!" Veronica shouted. Takeda takes a seat next to Cassie as she eats her food.

"Well sweetie, you can't expect someone to forgive you after years of torture."

"WHY NOT!" Veronica shouted. "I always always the giving one, if it wasn't for me she would not be as skinny as she is today! She should be thanking me!"

"Yea right!" Cassie shouted from the couch. Veronica walks over to Cassie in a fit of rage. When she was close she shouted:

"Oh shut up missy Richie pants!" Veronica shouted. Cassie sticks her middle finger at the woman, making her walking away from Cassie with her nose to the air. When she was gone Takeda looks at Cassie and Jax to ask.

"What this deal with Jacqui and Veronica?" He asked. Cassie licks her fingers of the cheese from the mac and cheese before setting her plate down on the table to answer him.

"When Jacqui was eight her grandmother died, this but her into depression where all she did was eat and everything. She still box and worked out, but she didn't do it much. A month after her grandmother Jacqui gain 100 pounds, she looked like a chubby ball of fat it was so cute!" Cassie joked. "Anyway, Veronica made it her personal duty to make fun of Jacqui every day. And her torture was not a normal ether, she would call her mean names, she would buy her clothes 10 sizes too small to her, every time she eat something she would make pig noises, and worse she would take pictures of her when she was changing or in the shower on her phone and show it off to her friends. One day she showed the picture to a boy Jacqui liked in her boxing team at school that she was going to the middle school dance with. He broke up with her…after that I didn't see Jacqui eat that much…"

She didn't eat at all." Jax muttered. "I watched my baby girl starve herself till she was a size 10, then starve herself some more till she was a 7."

"And yet she still had the strength to kill people at that age." Cassie said. "It was amazing. Anyway Jacqui hates Veronica with a burning passion for those years. And trust me when I saw that was not the worst thing she had ever done to her." Cassie said.

"Oh god it gets worse." Takeda said. Jax stands up from his seat and leaves the room, a few seconds later he comes back with a photo album. He takes a seat next to Takeda and opens the book, he turns a couple pages till he stops at a page with what looks to be a young chubby Jacqui crying her eyes out, she was standing in front of a birthday cake that had blue box on top of it.

"What's this?" Takeda asked.

"Oh dear god I remember that day…" Cassie said in a sad voice.

"Jacqui 10th birthday. A couple of months after her grandma, she put in her will that all of her jewelry were to go to Jacqui. And my mom had A LOT of expensive jewelry. So Vera and I decided to give Jacqui her grandmother jewelry on her birthday. Veronica found out about grandma last present to Jacqui and got upset. So when we brought out Jacqui cake, Veronica grabbed grandma jewelry box and smashed into her cake. We later found out she flushed the jewelry down the toilet." Jax's said, he then looks up to the roof with eyes filled with tears. "That was the last day Jacqui cried…"

"Talk about a bitch…" Takeda mumbled. At that very second, Veronica walks into the room with her purse in her hand.

"I am not going to sit here and be treated like trash! I am leaving!" Veronica shouted. "I have tried to be nice to her but you see how much of a bitch she is!" Veronica shouted, Takeda makes a grunt sound before standing up and walking over to Veronica.

"You're the bitch!" Takeda shouted, Veronica looks at him as if he lost his mind.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked.

"I am Jacqui fiancée." Takeda said, making Veronica stare at him in shock, she then turns to her mother to ask.

"Jacqui marry this guy? I thought she was marrying a black guy." Veronica said. Vera just face palm herself before Veronica smiles and giggles. Takeda on the other hand was not amused.

"Listen to me you back-water bubble head." Takeda said, making Veronica smile disappear. "You are invited to our wedding, but you will not be my wife maid of honor. And on my wedding day you will be on your best behavior and you will not RUIN her day. Or so help me I will rip that thing you call hair off your head in one rip." Takeda said as he gently tugs at Veronica weave. The girl looks at him with worried eyes before walking straight towards the door. She looks back at Takeda for a few seconds before leaving the house, with her sons and husband. Takeda sighs, five seconds later his world went dark because he forgot that Veronica was also Jax daughter, and be wary of a father wraith. After an hour of the events Jacqui walks into her house to find Cassie holding a steak on Takeda face. Jacqui walks over to her husband.

"Oh my god what happened!?" Jacqui shouted.

"Your fiancée told your sister off, then your daddy punched his eye out." Cassie said as she slowly removes the steak off his eye, reviling a big shiner on his face. Jacqui moans in pain as she climbs over the edge of the couch and lays on top of Takeda. She then leans down and kisses him on the lips.

"You told my sister off, I love you!" She said before leaning down and kissing him again. When the separated Takeda looks at Jacqui with his good eye to say:

"If you were fat I would still marry you." Takeda said.

"What?" Jacqui asked.

"I saw your picture when you were younger, I want you to know that I am not marrying you for your looks…okay that is 10% why I am marrying you, 40% is for your personality and 30% is your fighting spirit." Takeda said, making Jacqui smile.

"That is only 80%, your missing 20." Jacqui said, Takeda gives her a sly smirk, giving Jacqui a hint on what it was. It made her smile as she leans down to kiss him again.

Kikkie: End of this chapter, again, I am still sick but I will not stop with this story! Thank you for reading!


	5. Food and Jin secret

Day 3

 _Food/Kung Jin secret_

"So good!" Cassie moaned as she takes a bite into a slice of cake. Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui and Jin were in the village of Shirai Ryu, thanks to the power of teleportation they can jump to other countries in less than two seconds (IDK if teleportation exist that way in their world, just go with it!). Jacqui was looking at cake designs for the wedding. The four adults were dressed in their normal clothing, Takeda was wearing the same thing he wore yesterday (He doesn't own that much American clothes), Jacqui was wearing an XL white shirt, twice her body size, with black baggy jeans underneath and white sneakers. Cassie had on an expensive fashion saree blouses for women that was black with yellow designs and black high waist jeans with red pumps (Since Cassie is the daughter of a movie star, I always think she has expensive clothes).

"This looks cute." She says as she shows Takeda the drawing of a cake design. It was a square cake with a medium size square on top and a small square on top of it with two toy figures. The bottom had flower designs on it that was hovering over water. The cake was color white all around.

"She said we can choose to have banana pudding, chocolate fudge or ice cream for filling!" Jacqui said with a smile on her face.

"Can we have fudge frosting stuff banana pudding ice cream?" Takeda asked the baker of his village. The lady nods her head, making Jacqui and Takeda smile.

"Okay, we will take this one!" She shouted as she gives her the designs back. Jin takes another bite bakery sweets before looking down at his watch. "You know, I am actually excited about this wedding."

"Me too!" Takeda said as he looks at the food. "They tell me what they plan to do is give use a boat of sushi and Sashimi while everyone else get the three Y's."

"Three Y's?" Cassie asked.

"Yakitori, Yakisoba and Yakiniku." Takeda said.

"They get the good shit! I want some!" Jacqui said as she looks at the list. Takeda rolls his eyes before leaning towards her ear to whisper.

"We'll get a doggy bag." Takeda said, making Jacqui nod. "Now the drink-TAKEDA!" Linyaw shouted as she walks into the baker shop. Jacqui sighs as Takeda rolled his eyes.

"Ogenkidesuka? (How are you?)" Linyaw says in Japanese's, annoying Jacqui a bit. Takeda puts the notes down before answering her:

"Watashi wa, genzai, watashi no tsuma to watashi no kekkonshiki no tame ni tabemono o erande imasu. (I am, currently picking food for my wedding with my wife.)" Takeda said, making Jacqui look at him. Linyaw smiles.

"Anata wa kanojo ga konran ni miemasuga, eigo de hanasubekidesu. (You should speak English, she looks confused.)" Linyaw said. Jacqui looks straight at before saying:

"Watashi wa anata no iu koto ga wakarimasu (I understand you.)" Jacqui said, making Linyaw eyes widen a little in shock. "Watashi wa orokade wa arimasen yo! (I am not stupid!)" Jacqui said before looking down at the list of food. She then looks at Takeda to ask:

"Anata ga age aisukurīmu ya dezāto ni taidōnatsu o shitaidesu ka? (Do you want fried ice cream or thai donuts for dessert?)" Jacqui asked her husband. Linyaw stared down at her for a few seconds before throwing her bag down to the ground, she then storms out of the shop, slamming the door along the way. Takeda just rubs his temple as looks at the list. Before he could answer Jin stood up from his seat, which was in between Takeda and Cassie, and heads towards the door. Takeda looks up at him to ask:

"Where are you going?" Takeda asked.

"I have to…see a friend." Jin answered. Cassie puts down her cake and brushes her hands together before standing up from her seat.

"Okay, I'll give you a lift." Cassie said but Jin raises his hand to stop her.

"No, I am fine, thank you for the offer thought." Jin said.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked. Jin nods his head before leaving the bakery shop. Takes a seat back down on the couch and starts to dig into her food again but stops to say: "Wait…were his only friends." Cassie said.

"I am sure he is just doing something for his master." Jacqui said.

"Yea…his master…" Cassie said as she looks at phone. She presses on an app that looks like a red dot. After a few seconds she looks at Takeda and Jacqui to say:

"He's in a restaurant called Paradise Bar & Restaurant." Cassie said, making Jacqui turn attention to Cassie phone. She takes it out of her best friend hand and looks at it before saying:

"Isn't that in the gay district?" Jacqui asked. Everyone attention, including the baker, looked at Jacqui. "What, I had a mission there."

"What's Jin doing at a gay bar?" Takeda asked.

"I don't know, but I am curious to find out!" Cassie said as she stands up and walks out of the bakery. Jacqui rolls her eyes before she signs a couple of papers, she then follows Cassie with Takeda behind her. The three make their way to Jin location, the three take a seat in the restaurant and watch Jin from afar. The young man was at a table by himself looking through his menu. He was wearing a royal blue long sleeve shirt that had a small V cut around with a grey scarf around his neck. He had on black pants and his hair hand been comb back into a comb over look. Cassie couldn't help but to take a picture of him from afar. Jacqui stared at him for a few minutes before looking at her friend to ask:

"I wonder what he is doing here alone." Jacqui asked.

"Maybe he wanted to get away from us." Takeda said. Cassie nods her head a little in agreement as Jacqui looks through the menu. Takeda sighs as he looks through his cell phone but he stops when he saw someone take a seat in front of Jin. Takeda taps Cassie shoulder and points to the young man. He looked to be around Jin age, he was a young black male with a bold head and hazel eyes. He was wearing a golden red California State University, Los Angeles football team jacket and blue jeans.

"Who is he?" Cassie asked Jacqui.

"I don't know." Jacqui said.

"Maybe he's a friend." Takeda said. The three of the young adults look at back at Jin and his friend. His friend moves his seat so that he could be next to Jin and he kisses him on the lips. The three adults couldn't help but scream in shock. Making everyone, including Jin look at their direction, only to see nothing there. Jacqui, Cassie and Takeda were underneath the table, holding their heads down in shame.

"Jin gay…" Cassie said in disbelief. "I always thought he was shy…"

"Oh he is not shy." Takeda said with a small hint of sarcasm, he raises his head a bit from the table and scan the area. "Jin gone…" Takeda said, making the two girls looks at him with worry.

"Okay, time to run!" Jacqui said as she gets to her feet, but it was too late for Jin found them. He looks down at his friends with shame and disappointment in his eyes. Behind him was his friend.

"What the hell?" Jin asked.

"Ummm…we heard this place had GREAT cocktails!" Cassie said with a huge smile on her face. Sadly to say jin was not buying.

"I should kill you were you stand." Jin said. Jacqui stands up from the floor andoffers a hand to Jin friend.

"Hello, I am Jacqui." She says. Jin friend shakes her hand and smiles.

"I am Reese, nice to meet you." He says.

"Were Jin friends." Takeda said, Resse looked at him funny.

"Who is Jin?"

"Oh, well his full name is Kun-That's my middle name!" Jin said as he cuts off Takeda. "Jonathan Kung Jin Sota." He said.

"What?" Cassie asked, she then received a kicked to the face by Jin since she was still on the floor. The Reese shrugs his shoulders before asking.

"So, are you all in the medical field like Jonathan?" Reese asked. The three look at him weirdly before looking back at Reese.

"You know what, let's discuss this over a nice warm meal." Jin said in shame. After a few minutes, the five adults were sited to a table. Cassie was staring at Reese like he had committed a crime, while Takeda and Jacqui were staring into space. It was dead silent around them, so Reese broke the silence:

"Umm, Cassie you look familiar, have I seen you around the campus?" Reese asked.

"Propyl." Cassie said with a smile. "I take my medical career very serious."

"Oh that's good, how long have you known Jonathan?" Reese asked.

"Almost five years. You?"

"Two." He says with a smile on his face. "I will be right back, I need to use the bathroom." Reese says before standing up from his seat and walking away from the table. Once out of sight Cassie looks at Jin.

"So Jonathan, tell me of your education." Cassie said.

"Drop dead you defective Barbie." Jin said.

"Why are you lying to him?" Jacqui asked.

"I rather not tell the first guy that likes me that I am from another world." Jin said. "Just play along."

"Your lying…that is not the monk way." Takeda said, making Jin stick his middle finger at Takeda. A few seconds later Reese came back to the table. He takes a seat with the group. Once seated he started to talk again:

"So, I have never met Jonathan friends before, can you tell me something about him." Reese said.

"Umm…he's really dedicated to his wor-I mean school." Takeda said. "He lives on…mountain campus…" Takeda said, making Jacqui drop her menu and face palm herself with both her hands.

"What?" Reese asked as he looks at Jin. "I thought you lived in an apartment."

"I do, it's called mountain Campus, west of the military Headquarters." Jin said.

"Ugh, the military, the name alone makes me feel sick." Reese said, making Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda head raise from their menu's and look at him strangely.

"What?" Jacqui asked.

"The military, you know, the people that think they run this place." Reese said.

"You mean the people that protects this place from alie-OW!" Cassie was cut off when Jin kicked her knee under the table.

"Yea, they protect us from certain things…" Jin said as he glared at Cassie. Reese was about to speak again but his phone rang. He digs into his pocket and pulls it out, reading a text he had gotten. He then sighs before putting back into his pocket to say:

"Couch is calling, I will see you later babe!" Reese tells Jin, he then leans forward and gave him a peck on his lips. He shakes everyone else's hand before leaving the restaurant. Once gone, Jacqui looks at Jin to say:

"Something not right with that guy." She says.

"Same." Takeda said.

"Your all just made because he does not like the government and the military and ect." Jin said as he takes a sip of his drink. Cassie just stared at the door that Reese exit and begins to wonder:

" _Should I tell Jin that he is a criminal?"_

 _ **Kikkie: short chapter, I know! But there is more to come so don't worry! Thank you for reading, please review!**_


	6. Kenshi crush to Jin pain Part 1

_Day 4_

Kenshi crush/Jin pain Part 1

"Jacqui!" Vera shouted from the living room, Jacqui was in her bedroom wiping the sweat off her face and chest. She and Takeda were in the fields from 5AM to 11AM pulling weeds from the corn field, stacking hay, milking cows and helping with the tomatoes crops. Jacqui sighed as she makes her way down stairs to her mother and father, the two were dressed in their Sunday best, or morally Tuesday best since that when they actually when to church.

"Why aren't you ready for church? Your uncle Samuel going to be doing the opening prayer." Vera tells her daughter, but Jacqui expression of tiredness did not change. She was wearing a purple silk shoulder padded jacked with a white top under nether. She wore a black pencil skirt that went down to her knees with black stocking underneath and mary-j 3 inch heels. On her head was a purple floppy sun hat with a black ribbon wrapped around it with a purple lily-pad flower on it. Her face was covered in so much make that you could not tell who she was from her everyday appearance, her foundation was a different shape of color, her lips were deep dark ruby red and her eye liner was very thick. She even colored in her eyebrows to make them look thinner.

"I am tired, I'll go to next Tuesday." Jacqui said as she wipes the sweat from her neck. Jacqui was wearing black running tights with a small grey Adidas logo on the side of her left hip with a neon green sports bra and grey sneakers.

"Isn't your wedding next Tuesday?" Jax's asked. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and purple tie that was the same color of Vera outfit.

"Exactly." Jacqui said.

"Okay, we'll tell Samuel that you were busy then." Vera said as Jax's walks to the front door with his keys in his hands. Jacqui follows them out the door and outside to her father truck. She helps her mother get inside before closing the door. She watches her father start up the car before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe!" She shouts to her father before heading back into the house. When she closed the door she could hear her father tires run over rocks as he drives away. Jacqui sighed before throwing her towel into the laundry room, she then makes her way to the kitchen for some left over coffee her father had made this morning, as she pours herself a cup of coffee. She walks over to the kitchen cabinets and gets on her knees to get some sugar. While she did this Takeda came into the living and saw her on her knee's, bending over, giving him a dirty idea.

"Hello coco-puffs." Takeda spoke, making Jacqui lift her head then bang in against the top of the kitchen cabinets. She then removes her head and looks at him with a weird face.

"I don't like that name." She said as she looks at him, he was wearing grey sweat pants and a black shirt that stuck to his hot glistering skin like an extra layer of skin. The mere sight made Jacqui think of some dirty things, which Takeda saw as well because we all know he had that power.

"Oh you naughty girl." He tells her as he walks over to her. When close he grabs her left foot and pulls her towards him, making her body slide on the ground in the process, he climbs on top of her then kisses her lips, his right hand holds her down by his shoulder while his left moves to grip her left breast. She moans as his index finger swirls and pinches her nipple through the neon clothe over her breast. His other hand moves from her shoulder to her edge of her sports bra and forcefully lifts it over her right breast, the cold air hits her hard, making both her nipples hard in the process. Jacqui stops his hand from removing her top fully.

"Let's not fuck in the kitchen again." Jacqui moaned before kissing Takeda lips. When they separated Takeda smiles as he wraps around her waist and pulls her up as he gets to his feet. Jacqui moans and giggles as she takes off her bra then throws it to the floor as Takeda walks up the stairs with her in his arms. As Takeda carried her he passes her father work office, after a few steps, he walks backwards to look at Jax's office before looking at Jacqui to say:

"Why don't continue our little fun in your father office?" Takeda asked, Jacqui looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Have you gone crazy, or has my dad's punches finally got to you?" Jacqui asked.

"Proply, those metal hands could kill a cow." Takeda said.

"So lets go to my room before you ruin this moment." Jacqui said but Takeda shakes his head.

"An miss an opertunity to piss your dad off?"

"You don't like my father?"

"No, I am just in the mood to be bad." Takeda said as she walks into Jax's office. He then sets her down on her father wooden work desk, laying her upper body on the cold wood. He then kisses her on her lips before using his abilities to pull her tights down after removing her shoes. He smiles as she looks down at her small hairy pussy, he leans down then gently presses his lips to her lips, sliding his tongue deep into her wet folds. Jacqui moans as her right hand grips the edge of the desk while her left grips Takeda hair.

"Oooooh yes." She moans as her hips begin to grind against his mouth, forcing his tongue to go in deeper. "Don't stop…please don't stop." She moaned as her face turned a different shade of red. Takeda does as order, moving his tongue up and down her clit non-stop, his teeth lightly poking her lips, sending shivers up her spine. After one last lick he slowly removes himself from her folds, licking his lips, savoring the taste before looking down at his wife.

"Still want to fuck in your room?" Takeda asked, his wife, Jacqui responded by getting off her father desk and hoping down on the floor, her hands practically ripped his sweat pants and boxers off his body, freeing his big long stick that pokes her nose lightly, it wasn't even hard. Jacqui blushes as she leans forward with her tongue hanging out, but she stops when she heard her cell phone ring. Takeda uses his powers to pull her phone to his hand. He looks at the caller ID and saw a picture of Cassie winking and wearing a shirt called CAGED with her face on it. Takeda answered the phone while he uses his other hand to pull Jacqui bread, pressing her lips to his cock. Jacqui happily opens her mouth, allowing his long length inside with ease.

"Hello?" Takeda said as he eases Jacqui onto his cock.

"Where's Jacqui, me and her are suppose to be going to see 50 shades of grey today?" Cassie asked.

"She...in the shower getting ready." Takeda lied as he looks down at her, her hand was wrapping around his member coating it with her saliva as her tongue licks his top while her other hand message his ball sack.

"She's late, like 25 minutes!" Cassie said.

"Well she just came back from church." Takeda said. "She will propyl be there in an hour or 2, give or take."

"Oh great! Tell her when she out of the shower that we need to talk. I am so not being her maid of honor with that fucking purple piece of shit she calls a dress." Cassie said over the phone, Takeda wasn't paying much attention to her though, he was, at the moment,

(Cassie)

"Well fuck!" Cassie said as she hung up her cell phone. She was sitting on a metal chair in a Café in front of the theaters with a plate full of food and a beer. She was wearing her GOT CAGED shirt with a chibi picture of her head on it wearing her sunglasses with a small line of a smile on it and black shorts. She looks down at her phone and started to check a couple of things before picking up her beer and sipping it. As she looks through her phone she sees a familiar image behind her in the reflection of her phone. It was a handsome man that looked around her age with black hair and green eyes, he wore a lot of red and looked like a cowboy. The young man was talking to a bunch of girls in the café.

"Hot-shot." Cassie muttered before taking another sip of her drink. She then accidently takes a photo of the man, she sighs as she was about to delete it when her phone app, criminal identify, scanned him and told her who he was. She gasped as a wanted picture of Erron Black came up.

"Really, on my fucking day off?" Cassie asked herself as she digs into her purse and pulls out one of her guns but stops mid-way when she saw someone she did not expect to see making out with someone she did expect who do.

(Jacqui and Takeda)

"Don't stop!" Jacqui moaned as Takeda mercilessly thrust his long length into her small pussy while holding her body up against her father work desk. A smirk forms on Takeda face as he grips Jacqui chin with his left hand and forces her to look at him.

"Say my name…" He whispered to her, her eyes begin to slowly roll in the back of her head as her mouth opens.

"Ta…Ta…" She spoke but his name wouldn't come out of her mouth, instead deep hot breathes came out of her mouth. Takeda smirk grows wider as he leans forwards to her ear and whispered:

"Say my name." He ordered her, he stuck his long tongue out and slowly licked her earlobe, sending shivers up her spine. Jacqui breathing starts to increase, her chest rises up and down as her names claw into his back, drawing small lines of blood on his muscle sweaty back. Takeda groan as his smirk grows wider.

"Take…da…" She moaned. He groan before biting her ear, sending another way of shivers up her spine, making her walls clamp down on his cock. He pulls a little on her ear, making her face blush deep shades of red.

"Sto…p" She moans but Takeda did not hear her. Instead he moves pulls her ear a bit, making Jacqui left hand fly from Takeda back to his face. Making the young man fall to the ground. Jacqui sighs as she falls to the ground slowly then crawls on top of Takeda. Takeda was holding his face with both of his hands, moaning in pain.

"Your punches are abnormal, you sure you don't have any powers?" Takeda said.

"Nope, I just train hard." Jacqui said as she grinds herself against his member. "Real hard…" She said as a smirk forms on her face. Takeda smiles and moves his hands to her hips, moving her against his length. Jacqui smiles as she position herself over his length, she slowly slides his cock inside her.

"Oh dear god…" She moans as his length pushes and rubs against her pleasure button. "Oooh…you're bigger than my ex's, feels so amazing."

"Who's your ex?" Takeda asked.

"A guy I liked in high school, football quarter back." Jacqui says as she begins to grind and shake her hips up and down a little, making Takeda moan as he grabs her breast, groping them. "Guy was on steroids, it ended up making his dick extremely small."

"Poor guy." Takeda said. "God these are big! Why don't you low cut top and miniskirts?"

"Because if I did then you would not be able to keep your hands off me." She said as she grabs both of his hands into hers, she then puts his left to her mouth before licking his index finger. The image of Jacqui sucking his index finger could drive a man crazy out of lust. "And we don't want that, now do we?"

"Oh dear gods above…" Takeda moaned. "Thank you!"

"What are you doing?" Jacqui asked, she lets go of Takeda hands and stare down at him in confusion.

"Thanking whatever gods up there for giving me the ultimate gift of life."

"That would be?"

"To mount this beauty." He said before roll their bodies around, making Jacqui lay under him again. He takes both of her legs and throws them over his shoulder before pressing himself deeper into her.

"Oh my god…" She moans as her eyes roll into the back of head, the feeling was too much. "I'm cumming…I'm cumming Takeda…"

"Cum for me ba-RING RING!" Takeda was cut off by the loud ringing of his cell phone.

"Fuck you universe…" Takeda thought as he continue his thrusting and hoping Jacqui didn't hear his cell phone go off. Sadly Jacqui heard his phone, she turns her head and looks at his sweat pants and saw his phone light up.

"Takeda…may be important." Jacqui moans.

"It's just spam!" Takeda tells her as he continues to thrust harder and harder into her. He was so close, he could feel building up to the tip, he was about to explode, but his phone rang again, this time it was louder. Takeda groans in annoyance as he raises his hand to the air, making his pants fly into his hands. He raises himself from Jacqui and pulls his phone out of his pants. He looks at the caller ID, it was his master Scorpion.

"Fuck…" Takeda moans in annoyance as he answer the phone. "Hai masutā! (Yes Master!)

"You can speak English to me, what is wrong, you sound tired." Scorpion asked.

(Takeda Pov)

"I was in the middle of a work out." I tell him as I look down at Jacqui, the way her breast moved up and down was amazing. I reach down with my left and grope her bits breast, she bots her bottom lip as she moans.

"I have bad news to tell you."

"What, my dad have a heart attack?" I joked.

"How did you know?" Scorpion asked me, I stopped playing with Jacqui.

"Wait what?" I asked. "What happen!?"

"He…uh…I cannot explain it, you must see him yourself." Scorpion tell me.

"But I am so close…" I muttered.

"What?" Scorpion asked.

"Nothing, I will be there right away!" I tell my master before hanging up the phone. I looked down at Jacqui and sigh before leaning down and kissing Jacqui, god I loved her big lushes lips, their so soft and I love how they wrapped my mouth. When we separated I sighed before saying:

"I need to go, my dad had a heart attack." I tell her, her eyes widen in shock.

"What!?" She asked. "How!?"

"I have no idea, but I get the feeling it was doing something stupid, hopefully it was falling down a mountain because when I am done with him he will be wanting fall down one…" I muttered as I pick up my clothes. Jacqui does the same, when we were dress Jacqui drops me off at HQ to use the teleporter while she made her way to the movies. When I returned home I make my way to the temple, when I entered, I was greeted by Linyaw.

"Takeda! How are you?" She asked me, but I pushed her aside when I saw my master standing in front of the stairs to the resting room.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Upstairs, but be careful be-KENSHI!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs in a hurry. Once up I saw my father lying on a mat with a white blanket over his lower body. I walk over to him and sit by his side. He turns his head to the side.

"I see Scorpion waste no time telling you." My father said. "You came very quickly."

"Well when your master tells you that your dad just had a heart attack, as a son I thought, I should not dally to if he's dead." I tell him with a small hint of sarcasm in my voice. "What did you do anyway?"

"I rather not say." He tells me as his hand gently begins to rub his forehead. I sigh as I get to my feet and look around the room. Kenshi head turns to the other side before turning back to me. "Jacqui not here."

"She and I don't go everywhere together." I tell him. "She is at the movies with Cassie."

"I see, so why-KENSHI!" A woman's voice shouted, cutting off my father. I look over my shoulder and saw a woman with pitch black hair that was in a ponytail, green/grey eyes with a burnt scar that took half her face. She was wearing a skin tight one piece suit with a gold zipper line in between her breast that was open, showing off her huge breast and dark brown lace up 5 inch boots that went to her thighs. She looked very familiar…

"Hello Taki." Kenshi said as he sits up.

"Taki…" I muttered. "Taki…Taki…Taki…" I keep saying the name over and over but I still didn't figure it out. The woman looks at me:

"Hello Takeda, thank you for inviting me to the wedding." Taki says, all of a sudden it hits me. Taki Niǎo, this woman was a beast! She is part of Sonya division and a hardcore fight, I mean…she almost blew up an island. I only met her once but one hour with her feels like a week.

"Taki what are you doing here?" I asked the woman, she looks down to Kenshi with a small blush on her face, and it wasn't a shy or hot one.

"I heard your father had a heart attack…So I thought I'd come and check on him." She said as she kneels next to my father. "We have to keep an eye on all of our agents.

"I am no agent, I just help you once in a while." Kenshi said.

"Yea, then disappear for 5 years without one word." I said. "Then you come back and pretend nothing is wrong."

"You two need thereby." Taki said, I nod my head.

"We will be survive." Kenshi said.

"How did you have your heart attack?" Taki asked, I look down at my father, waiting for an answer but he refuse to say. Taki shrugs her shoulders before saying: "Was it because of your cholesterol?"

"Cholesterol?" I asked.

"Kenshi had a medical check last week, he had HIGH cholesterol readings." She said as she leans a little over to Kenshi. She smiles a little before opening her mouth to say: "The average 45 year old man does not have such high numbers and they shouldn't."

"Are you a doctor?" Kenshi asked.

"I have a PHD." She said with a smile, she then gets to her feet. "I will be right back with your medicine." She said before leaving the room, I could hear her heels clicking the wooden floor till she out of the temple. I looked down to my father.

"45?" I asked.

"Silence."

"Your 50!" I shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Takeda…please do not look down upon for what I am about to tell you." Kenshi tells me.

"It's okay, my opinion of you isn't really that high." I tell him, and it was the truth, he left me in the hands of a psychopath that has issues **, WHAT FATHER DOES THAT!?**

"I…I have fallen for someone." He tells me.

"Taki?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"She blushes when she is near you." I tell him, making him smile a little.

"Well, now that you know. I must ask a favor." He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to use your eyes." He tells me, my eyes widen in shock.

"HELL NO!" I shouted. "You cannot use my eyes for anything!"

"It just for a small thing."

"NO!" I shouted. "I gave up sex…for this…" I muttered as I look down to my phone. I open the contact list and find Jacqui name. I texted and tell her my father is fine. Two seconds later she tells me she can't find Cassie so she went shopping. A smile appears on my face before I texted back:

T: Oh, what did you buy?"

A few seconds of waiting Jacqui answers my question but I could not see it because Taki came into the room with some sort of medical device in her hands. She walks over to Kenshi and kneels down next to him. She begins to wrap the device around his arm, as she does that I couldn't help but to look at her breast, they were as big as Jacqui but they defiantly could make a man go crazy. Then again Jacqui had big tits, she ALWAYS wore sports bras. It annoyed me…

"Okay Kenshi, take your robe off, I need to check your heart." Taki said. I roll my eyes as I stand up and walk away from the two. I walked down stairs and saw Linyaw lighting a couple of prayer candles. I walk very slowly to not make a sound, the problem with me is the universe enjoys to make my life a living hell sometimes. So the minute I was near the exit, my phone started to ring, It made everyone in the temple look at me, it also made me realize how stupid having Miley Cyrus wrecking ball song as a ring tone was. I run outside and answer the phone but Linyaw stops me.

"Why you avoid me!?" Linyaw asked.

(Jacqui Pov)

I wonder why he hasn't texted back, he normally texts within two seconds. And where the hell is Cassie? I saw her car in the parking lot but I can't find her anywhere in the mall. I look at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a pink neon sports bra with neon blue yoga pants. The coloring looked okay on the mannequin, but with my skin color, didn't look good. I strip off the clothes and put on my clothes. After I put the clothes back and make my way to the parking lot till I passed a café and saw a familiar blonde sitting alone by herself. I walk over to the blonde and tapped on her shoulders, she turns around and gasped.

"Jacqui! Oh crap I thought you were someone else." Cassie said, before I could say anything Cassie grabs my hand and pulls me down under a table. I kneel under table, Cassie points to a guy in a blue jacket making out with a black guy…wait…that guy looked familiar…OH MY GOD IT REESE! I gasped.

"That better be Jin he's kissing!" I whispered to her.

"Unless Jin suddenly learned the ability to change his gender." Cassie said, my hand makes its way to my mouth as I start to think on what to do. Cassie takes a couple of pictures of Reese talking and kissing random girls. I stand up from underneath the table and look up at the sign of the café:

PARTY HARD ARACADE CAFÉ

"Strange Café…" I muttered to myself.

"Strange indeed." A voice said behind me, I turn and saw a handsome young man with green eyes and pitch black comb hair. Cassie looks at the man and gasped as she stands up from the table, hitting her head in the process. Once to her feet she points to the guy and said:

"Erron!" Cassie shouted. I look at him with shock face, he looked good for an assassin.

"Hi…" I said.

"So I heard you're getting married to Takita." He tells me.

"Takeda, you know, the guy that whipped your ass multiple time with his whips." I tell him as I remember the time Takeda swung his whip at Erron, making his mask fall to the ground.

"Whatever…" He said as he rubs his face.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Cassie asked.

"I was called in by a friend to celebrate his party." Erron said as he points to Reese.

"Your friends with Reese?" Cassie asked.

"How you know Reese?"

"Reese is Jin boyfriend." I said. Erron eyes widen as he looks at Reese then back at us. A small smile forms on his face and he begins to laugh a little. Cassie and I just stared at him with serious face till he realized we weren't joking. "Oh dear god you're not joking."

"NO!" We both said at the same time. Erron had to take a seat down at the table Cassie was hiding under. I was about to say something but my rings, I look at it and saw Takeda was calling me but by the time I hit the call button he ended it. I stare at my phone for 2 seconds before calling him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Takeda shouted, I looked at the phone as I listen.

"Why you hate me?"

"Because you're going to ruin my marriage!" Takeda shouted.

"I thought you loved me!?" A girl voice rang, she was speaking Japanese way too fast for me to translate. (I am too lazy to put in Japanese sub titles.)

"I don't love you anymore! I love Jacqui and ONLY Jacqui." Takeda said. I then heard him gasped before hanging up the phone. I stared at the phone before putting it into my pocket.

 **Kikkie: Going to end it here, sorry it's been a while I have been busy. Please review!**


End file.
